


Кто такая Мэри?

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia (mentioned), Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Сержант Уокер не понимает, почему в какой-то момент некоторые начали называть ее «Мэри»: даже она сама себя так не называет.





	Кто такая Мэри?

**1.**

_Чарльзу очень не хочется верить, но он понимает, что это — правда: Эрик мертв. Не пошел на компромисс — он называл это «поражением», — с правительством, продолжал бороться. Эрик всегда боролся. Отшучивался, что один геноцид пережил — переживет и этот._

— Северный Салем, да? — Уокер хлопнула дверцей и пристегнулась. Сквозь заляпанное лобовое стекло колымаги капитана Джона Ковальски даже пробивалось первое в этом месяце солнце. Неужели за пару лет зимовок на ближневосточных базах сержант Мэри Уокер так отвыкла от обычного нью-йоркского января?

— Да, — устало отозвался кэп, поправив темные очки и щелкнув поворотник. Поток в районе Десятой был довольно плотный. И почему-то именно в вождении в городе он был слишком осторожен. — Не передумала? Могу в Гарлеме у подземки выкинуть, если что.

— Кэп, — хмыкнула Уокер, — куда ты, туда и я. Ты же знаешь.

Он, разумеется, знал. Не мог не знать. Лучший командир, с которым Уокер доводилось служить. Вот бы кто-то такой встретился ей в учебке... Она доверяла ему, а он, похоже, доверял ей. Иначе как объяснить, что на сомнительное задание где-то в Восточной Европе он позвал ее?

Нашел, как всегда, у стойки в «Валгалле» на Девятой в Адской кухне. Уокер никогда не знала, чем заняться — кроме тренировок, — между командировками на Ближний Восток. Сейчас, после всех комиссий и тестов, она взяла свой положенный отпуск на тридцать дней и осталась в Нью-Йорке. В баре ей нравилось: не совсем дешевая рыгаловка, в которой обычно можно найти ветеранов, да и открыта до самого утра. И практически нулевые шансы встретить знакомых: сиди и пей. Но Ковальски знал ее слишком хорошо. Она даже не удивилась, когда услышала его голос. Подсел, заказал водку, не обратил тогда внимания на ее смешок. И, понизив голос, спросил, сколько дней отпуска осталось и не хочет ли отправиться на довольно интересную операцию в Соковию. Эвакуация. Подростки. Дети какого-то мутанта, которого буквально на днях пришили федералы. Уокер что-то такое слышала, но не особо вникала. За операцию платил друг этого мутанта. И платил чертовски хорошо, раз и начальники одобрили. Ковальски обещал их старую команду.

Да, их тогда знатно потрепало в последней операции. И теперь, пройдя реабилитацию, посетив бестолковые встречи ветеранов, когда какой-то одноногий черный парень вправлял мозги и рассказывал, что все они до сих пор нужны дядюшке Сэму, Мэри Уокер оказалась абсолютно здорова. Психическое состояние в пределах нормы. Кто эту норму определяет? Норма — это не хватать оружие и расстреливать сенаторов? Да, если в таком ключе, то, конечно, она была в «норме». Снова готова служить!

— Прикинь, — вырвал из раздумий голос кэпа, — я вот буквально недавно узнал, что штат Нью-Йорк такой огромный. Был уверен, что Манхеттен, Бруклин с Квинсом да Бронкс. А тут — аж до границы с Канадой, оказывается...

— А ты родился в Польше? — улыбнулась Уокер. Она помнила, что родаки Ковальски точно не из Америки, и английский — иностранный для него.

— Не, — ухмыльнулся он уголком рта, не отрывая глаз от дороги. — В Бруклине, но до школы и пары слов связать не мог, черных до усрачки боялся. Мы там все на польском разговаривали. Еще на русском, украинском: много эмигрантов, а языки похожи. Английский толком и не нужен был. Свой мирок. Не Брайтон-Бич, но тоже не сразу поймешь, что в Нью-Йорке, если даже сейчас там окажешься.

— Говорят, восточно-европейский хэшбраун там вкусно готовят, — решила козырнуть где-то услышанным Уокер.

— Placki ziemniaczane, — рассмеялся Ковальски. — Да, это пиздец как вкусно. Но моя бабуля Магда готовила их просто и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-о. Если существует в палате мер и весов идеальный картофельный оладушек — его приготовила моя бабушка.

Уокер перехватила его взгляд сквозь стекла темных очков в зеркале заднего вида и улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ и снова замолчал, уставившись на дорогу.

После той операции в Ираке Ковальски часто молчал, разворачивался здоровым ухом к говорившему. Контузия. Обошлось. Остался в строю, но до комиссования оставалась пара шагов. Противное чувство, что нужно пытаться найти себя в чем-то другом, бесконечно скучном и далеком от привычного. На первый взгляд, кэп был все тем же легким на подъем шутником с выправкой и стрижкой как у любого морпеха. Но что-то незримое, что Уокер не знала, как назвать, словно треснуло, сломалось. И меньше всего хотелось когда-нибудь оказаться на его месте.

— А чего ты согласилась-то? — Ковальски засунул сигарету в рот и кивнул на пачку. Курить не хотелось, но Уокер помнила: если нельзя выпить — сигарета была маячком для «разговора по душам». Она выудила одну и прикурила. Ну и дерьмо же у капитана!

— По вам, балбесам, соскучилась, — ухмыльнулась она, открывая окно. — Да знаю я, что за шарманку ты сейчас заведешь. Но тебе нужна твоя лучшая команда. Да и куда вы без меня?

— Это точно!

— Спорим, Джеймс опять будет сразу же на жизнь жаловаться?

— Спорим! — рассмеялся он. — Мутанты тебе как? — уже совсем другим тоном тут же спросил Ковальски. Словно они на базе и планируют операцию.

— Лояльна, — так же сухо отозвалась Уокер. — Сегодня все пойдут против мутантов, а завтра — людей с гетерохромией.

— Мало кто замечает, что у тебя один глаз зеленый, а другой — голубой, — отрезал кэп.

— И в школе, и в учебке замечали, — она огрызнулась, не сдержавшись. Глубоко затянулась и, выпустив дым, уставилась в окно. Все-таки сигареты успокаивали. Он же знал, все знал. Ковальски знал ее как облупленную.

— Они идиотки, — бесцветно бросил куда-то перед собой капитан. — Мы это уже обсуждали. И именно с ними ты научилась абстрагироваться от внешних раздражителей.

— Уходить в себя? Замыкаться?! — она снова затянулась и выплюнула на выдохе: — А потом контуженные. Дискриминация по признакам, которые _мы_ не выбираем — неприемлема! Я не собираюсь примыкать к сопротивлению мутантов, но... я с тобой. Вами.

— Ох, Уокер! — он ни с того ни с сего рассмеялся, не выпуская из губ сигарету. — Такой ты «солдат» иногда! Обожаю тебя! И очень рад, что ты со мной.

Последнее кэп сказал слишком мягко, по-отечески. Он внимательно смотрел на дорогу, а Уокер все так же пялилась на деревья за кюветом, но она знала, что кривоватая улыбка растягивает его сухие губы, а в уголках глаз собрались уже совсем глубокие морщинки. Да, по возрасту кэп скорее был очень старшим братом, правда давно заменил отца. Строгого, но любящего. Отца, который хотел для своих детей лучшего будущего. Довольно туманного, учитывая специфику чертовски небезопасной операции.

Под колесами на подъездной дорожке огромного особняка из серого камня шуршал гравий. Уокер хмыкнула про себя: так _мирно_. Наверное, для этого американские парни и девушки воюют где-то очень далеко. По крайней мере — именно это говорили по телевизору. Хотя уже с учебки все казалось совсем не таким патриотично-бравым. Рутина, тяжелая работа и тем не менее возможность чего-то добиться, кем-то стать. Проверить себя на прочность. Подумать о трактовке таких вещей как «пытки», «похищения» и многом другом. Что вообще есть «права человека», и где та линия, после которой их больше нет? Но думать об этом нужно было все-таки не Уокер, а тем парням из Вашингтона, за которых, вроде бы, кто-то когда-то голосовал.

Их встретил долговязый задрот в очках, учтивый до невозможности. Несколько раз извинился, что профессор Ксавье слег и поговорить не сможет, но уполномочил его вести дела. И пара очень высоких военных чинов, уже ждавших на диване в большом и старомодном кабинете с камином. Уокер такие интерьеры разве что в кино видела.

Задача была предельно ясна, яснее некуда: вызволить двух мутантов и привезти их на территорию США, минимизируя потери среди населения Соковии. Но осложнялось все тем, что команда капитана Ковальски будет находиться в суверенном государстве нелегально. Тайно. Иначе это можно будет расценивать как военное вторжение.

— Задача ясна, сэр, — отдал честь кэп.

Уже в машине, держа сумку с наличкой на коленях, Уокер высказала мысль, занимавшую ее уже некоторое время:

— А если они там по доброй воле?

— Кто? — непонимающе спросил кэп. Он внимательно следил за дорогой, вцепившись в руль двумя руками.

— Ну эти, близнецы. Они же жили в столице, когда ту бомбили. С чего вообще этот Ксавье и генералы решили, будто они захотят уезжать? А сейчас еще и наше славное правительство пришило их батю...

— Думаю, из-за бати наши с тобой начальники и засуетились, — ухмыльнулся кэп. — Хорошее предчувствие. У меня редко такое бывает, Уокер. Не ссы. Нам не за то, чтобы мы думали, платят.

Он высадил Уокер около ее квартирки в Адской кухне и сказал, что утром заберет на рабочей машине. Выкинув все скоропортящиеся продукты и мусор, она уселась за стол и включила свет для чтения. Наверное, имело смысл написать кому-то что-то на случай, если не вернется. Так часто делали. Но писать Уокер было некому. Мать умерла лет пять назад, отец — прошлой весной. Как раз когда она была дома. Даже поговорила в больнице, и он так гордился, что его Мэри получила звание сержанта. Заслужила. Это мать мечтала видеть ее художницей, а отец поддерживал просто во всем. Рисование всегда было чем-то немного пугающем. Когда захватывало, наверное, то чувство, которое и называют вдохновением, выходило рисовать что-то тревожно острое и четкое. Уокер использовала черную гелевую ручку еще в средней школе. Тонкие резкие линии. Позже мама купила набор перьев и тушь. Первое время постоянно получались кляксы, иногда и бумага рвалась. Пальцы — вечно в туши. Но было в этом что-то сакральное, что ли. Уокер никогда не любила цветы, но почему-то рисовала в основном их. И автопортреты. У отца даже в больнице была целая их пачка с собой. Он был уверен, что она любила рисовать две разные половины своего лица из-за разного цвета глаз, но у Уокер объяснения этому не было. Наверное, вдохновенье. Наверное, душа потребовала этого. Как бы глупо это ни звучало. Какая нахуй душа? Чистый лист всегда напоминал тест Роршаха, и рука лишь обводила то, что видели глаза. Мозг. Что видел мозг на пустом листе.

Сейчас на столе снова лежал пустой лист, но мозг молчал. Уокер надеялась, что там будут нужные слова, а еще лучше — хоть одно имя, кому эти слова можно оставить, да вот все сколько-нибудь важные люди завтра будут на военном борту блевать рядом при турбулентности. Убрав лист в папку, она встала из-за стола и подошла к окну. Завтра обещали снег. Сейчас же поднялся сильный — и точно холодный, — ветер, носивший мусор по улице. Неровной походкой высокий рыжий мужик бомжеватого вида плелся к еще работающему магазину с бухлом. Собрат-американец в трудной жизненной ситуации. И за его свободное будущее Уокер сражалась. Чтобы он не только сегодня, но и завтра-послезавтра, собрав баксов пятнадцать у автовокзала, смог бы купить себе дешевого алкоголя. И чтобы все эти свиньи, набросавшие мусор, смогли купить еще чего-то и бросить обертку мимо урны. И чтобы была работа у тех, кто этот мусор соберет, рассортирует и переработает. Боже, да выходит, что они воюют за то, чтобы мусор носило по улице под окном. Она усмехнулась и задернула занавески. Разумеется, она воюет за что-то другое. И завтра отправится со своим капитаном туда, где точно не нужна новая война. Но восемь офицеров армии США пересекут границу суверенного государства с целью похищения двух несовершеннолетних граждан.

Утром всю дорогу кэп шутил, но при вопросе Уокер о плане резко посерьезнел. Парень, с которым, как Ковальски сказал, познакомились где-то в районе Баграма когда-то очень давно, должен был провести максимально близко к точке.

— Какой-то шустрый британец, хер их акцент разберешь, — кэп сунул в губы сигарету и прикурил. Протянул пачку, но Уокер на этот раз отказалась. Он лишь пожал плечами. — Как я понял, офицер, но решивший в коммерческом секторе поработать. Да какая разница? Мы платим ему по факту.

— А твои контакты? — зажмурившись, она качнула головой. Дым несло прямо в лицо.

— Нет их больше, — тихо отозвался кэп, не смотря на нее. — Остались там, при штурме... Штурме того же места, куда мы и сейчас идем.

А он ведь много травил баек. Даже в лице как-то менялся. Первая кампания. Где-то за океаном. Молодой, восторженный. И про балканских приятелей рассказывал постоянно, про их шутки, про нелепые истории. Уокер почувствовала себя неловко. Как-то потерянно. Смятенно. Она смотрела на своего капитана, все такого же крепкого и бравого, и отмечала про себя, как опустились его плечи, сгорбилась спина, как что-то мрачное и безысходное тенью скользнуло по его вмиг уставшему лицу. Ведь если не говорить про них, то та война на Балканах, по его собственным словам, — лучшее, что вообще случалось в жизни. И теперь Уокер это понимала. На своей собственной шкуре ощутила простоту и легкость такой, казалось бы, тяжелой жизни. Всю прелесть этого братства, дружбы. С сержантом Уокер тоже не случалось ничего лучше в этой проклятой жизни. И вряд ли еще случится. Поэтому она все-таки протянула руку, и кэп снова достал пачку сигарет, встряхнул привычным движением, чтобы торчала одна, дал прикурить. Еще, теоретически, Уокер могла бы отказаться от всей этой авантюры и уже совсем скоро вернуться к обычной службе, засела бы в каком-нибудь тихом гарнизоне, может, на учебной базе в Ираке. Дым, заползая в легкие, приводил в порядок перепутавшиеся мысли, сваленные в голове в одну огромную кучу.

Кэп вытащил карту, разложил на коленях и включил диктофон с переговорами на, наверное, сербском. Ритмичная речь показалась Уокер довольно неуютной. Она привыкла к быстрой испанской и кашляющей арабской. Cлишком незнакомо и непривычно. Ковальски все время водил пальцем по карте, до тех пор, пока запись не закончилась помехами.

— Беспилотник? — поинтересовалась Уокер.

— Ага, и они его сбили, — мрачно отозвался кэп, уставившись в карту.

— То есть, нас ждут?

— Они всегда ждут. Мы — всегда готовы. Кстати, — он полез в рюкзак и достал папку. — Тут разведданные и план операции. Остальным в самолете раздам.

Уокер углубилась в изучение плана местности, тайминга и конкретных задач. В принципе — ничего нового и невыполнимого. Как всегда на бумаге. А на деле вечно появляются неучтенные переменные, заставляющие действовать хоть и в соответствии с протоколами, но по обстоятельствам.

Машина подъехала к пропускному пункту военного аэропорта и притормозила. Обычная проверка. Еще можно уйти, но Уокер точно решила. Это ее долг. И это единственное, что она умеет делать. И там ее единственная семья. Они остановились у самого самолета, выудили вещи из багажника и побежали внутрь. Парни уже пристегнулись на своих местах. Уокер широко улыбнулась всем и плюхнулась на ближайшее место.

— Э-эй! Сержа-ант! — радостно протянул огромный Марти, оказавшийся рядом, приобняв ручищей за плечо. — Я курочки с собой взял!

Уокер улыбнулась в ответ и щелкнула его по широкому и не раз ломаному носу:

— Так, тогда это была всего лишь стереотипная нетолерантная шутка в стрессовой ситуации в ответ на твое сексистское замечание!

— Что не мешает теперь нашему огромному черному брату притаскивать пару ведер чертовой Кентуккской курочки даже в самолет! — гоготнул связист Чен, сидевший напротив. — Как отпуск, Уокер?

— Да какой нахуй отпуск, если она тут торчит?! — стукнул его в плечо мрачного вида медик Ллойд. Уокер знала, что он недавно женился, и, похоже, еще не устал от семейной жизни. Нервно теребил обручальное кольцо.

— Эй, Ллойд! — Уокер его окликнула. — Как там Люси? Еще не охуела от тебя?

— Пока она охуевает от токсикоза. У нее прям по жести что-то. Вот что бывает, когда тебя подружка в лазарете навещает.

Грохоча и трясясь, борт начал разгон. Военные самолеты — отдельная история. До службы в армии Уокер ни разу не летала. Они всегда ездили на машине. Будь то Делавэр или Сан-Диего. Не важно. Отец вручал ей карту, и маленькая Уокер с заднего сиденья говорила, где и как повернуть, устроившись на неудобном — но с отличным обзором, — месте посередине. Когда она чуть подросла — стала штурманом уже рядом с отцом. Хоть мать не поддерживала. И вообще как-то против, что ли, была, когда они слишком много общались. Теперь уже было сложно вспомнить, почему именно.

Наверное, он прекрасно знал дорогу (и не мог не знать), но для Уокер было важно, что он ее слушал, поворачивая на нужных развязках. Как только она получила права, ее пустили за руль и теперь отец был штурманом в их маленьких семейных путешествиях. Может быть, тогда Уокер и почувствовала, что ничуть не хуже мужчин как в навигации, так и в вождении? Впервые она очутилась в самолете, когда их перебрасывали на тренировочную базу в Ираке, и следующие три года других самолетов не было. Уокер на четвертом году службы во время отпуска получила приглашение от своей боевой подруги-ирландки из Сиэтла. Отпуск оказался предательски коротким, так что впервые в жизни пришлось лететь гражданской авиацией. Это были небо и земля! Никакой тряски, нормальная кормежка, фильмы показывают, да и алкоголь можно купить! В следующий раз Уокер вылетала гражданской авиацией в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, на похороны этой самой подруги. И обратно тоже. Так нажралась, что вести точно не смогла бы. Тот полет даже не запомнился. Пристегнулась, закрыла глаза, а открыла их уже в Джи-Эф-Кей. И сейчас, на борту самолета, несущего их на сомнительную миссию, в голову лезла именно та ирландка.

Самолет, трясясь, начинал отрывать шасси от взлетно-посадочной полосы. Болтало. Уокер закрыла глаза: меньше укачивает. Эбби. Бледная сероглазая брюнетка с веснушками. Она считала, что ее «ирландская кожа» особенно подвержена солнечным ожогам. И веснушкам. Очаровательным. Сразу убавляющими лет пять. В Ираке было много солнца. Она очень коротко стриглась, не боясь ранней седины, как у всей ее семьи, чьи фотографии показывала. И Уокер любила запускать пальцы в ее мягкую челку, проводить по ежику на затылке, по шее. Эбби так и не дожила до седины. Подорвалась на фугасе. От нее остались кисть, нога и... И больше ничего. Что-то собрали в мешок. Уокер тогда было очень сложно думать, что от губ, которые она целовала, осталось месиво. Смотря на останки, она понимала, что теперь это само отвращение и тошнотой подступает к горлу при одной мысли об этом. Эбби была ее единственной подругой. Очень близкой. Самой близкой. Уокер смутно представляла, как дальше служить, как дальше жить, пока ее не позвал в свою группу Ковальски. У него «освободилась» позиция. Словно котенка вытащил за шкирку с самого дна. И привел к бесконечно сложным и удивительным парням.

Борт залетел в грозу. Тряхануло, и Джеймс, балбес из Аризоны, тут же отправил весь обед в пакет. МакЛаген, решивший в тридцать два ломануться в армию, протянул бутылку воды. А Родригез — салфетки.

Уокер посмотрела на часы: лететь еще долго. Она снова закрыла глаза, пытаясь заснуть. И снова там была Эбби. С ее неуверенными пальцами, мягким языком, дурманящим запахом волос. У Уокер были такие же неуверенные пальцы и язык. Они пробовали, изучали. И Уокер потеряла. Эбби хоронили в почти пустом и напрочь закрытом гробу. Уокер похоронила всех. Всех, кому до нее было дело. А ведь с Эбби могло бы что-то получиться...

Кто-то грубо потряс за плечо. Из открывающегося люка в лицо резко ударил сухой воздух.

— Давай, — улыбнулся кэп, — солнце высоко.

На автомате надев шлем и взяв рюкзак, Уокер на негнущихся ногах выползла из самолета. Какая-то заброшенная взлетно-посадочная полоса. Даже ангаров не видно. Парни стояли в шеренгу. Перед ними — кэп и какой-то нагловатого вида британец неопределенного возраста. Уокер заняла свое место.

— Господа! — с чересчур правильном выговором начал британец. — И дама, конечно! На минивэне подберемся к тихому месту в пяти милях от конечной точки. Я покажу тропу, она строго на север но, насколько я знаю, у вас довольно точные данные разведки. Буду вас ждать у точки высадки.

Он, развернувшись на каблуках натовских ботинок, направился к потрепанному автомобилю, припаркованному в тени деревьев. Кэп подал сигнал «следовать за ним».

— Интересно, тут вообще, что ли, нет дорожной полиции? — почесал подбородок Родригез. — У нас тут минивэн, забитый американскими морпехами, даром, что хоть без шевронов. Единственный в гражданском — этот англичашка. И то по ботинкам и стрижке — все с ним ясно. Будь я соковийским дорожным полицейским — напрягся бы.

— Вот ты мнительный, а? — насупился МакЛаген.

— Эй, гринго, а ты попробуй быть латиносом, живя в Техасе. Я заебался паспорт каждому встречному показывать, вот честно. Один раз на меня соседка донесла, что я нелегал. Потом офицер долго извинялся.

— МакЛаген, не доебывайся до мексиканца на ровном месте. Мы только прилетели, а вы меня уже заебали. Хочет ссаться — пусть ссытся, — грубо встрял Джеймс. Уокер показалось, что у него до сих пор холодный пот. Выглядел он не очень. Бледный. — Башка и так трещит. Сначала ебало начальство, потом в отпуске ебала мозг жена. Старший в колледж идет следующей осенью. Блядь, как же меня достало, что, по ее мнению, он на спортивную стипендию не попадет. Ну мы же и так бабла отложили... Потом, блядь, мать ебала мозг, что я приехал всего на два дня, чтобы не чинить крыльцо. Но я и не собирался его чинить! Я, блядь, сапер, а не плотник. Потом опять жена ебала мозг, что нельзя мелкую учить стрелять. Теперь вы тут. Ну блядь, парни...

— Всякий раз забываю, что Джеймс просто невыносим, — толкнул Уокер локтем Чен. — Лучшая иллюстрация — никогда не вступать в брак.

— С ним — точно! А у тебя разве родаки не выбрали какую-нибудь миленькую крохотную китаяночку? — ухмыльнулась Уокер. — У вас же так, нет?

— Боже, опять это дерьмище про свадьбы. Мне хватило у Ллойда побыть в свидетелях, — вздохнул проходящий мимо Марти и ускорил шаг.

— Китайские женщины — хуже Кормчего. Они дома Северную Корею устраивают. Нафиг мне это нужно? Я думал, что если прижмет, то филиппинку какую найду. Ты-то как?

— В плане?

— Да в общем, — передернул плечами Чен. — Просто... Знаешь, Уокер... Мы с парнями немного переживаем.

— Не надо, — улыбнулась она. — И я до сих пор благодарна, что вы приехали на похороны отца. Правда. Я это очень ценю.

— Это даже не обсуждается, сержант, — Чен приобнял ее за плечо. — Мы семья. А семью не выбирают. Поэтому у нас есть даже Джеймс.

Уокер прыснула в кулак и бросила быстрый взгляд на Джеймса, который теперь шел впереди и что-то активно втирал Марти. Забавно: только Марти все называли по имени. На похоронах отца он рыдал Уокер в плечо так, будто это его отец умер. Потом уже Ллойд, прошедший с ним учебку, рассказал, что тот рано потерял родителей и для него это было больной темой. Уокер тогда даже как-то неловко было: да, она любила и уважала отца, но вот искренняя истерика Марти вызывала скорее недоумение.

Дойдя до минивэна, загрузились. Уокер, с рюкзаком на коленях, оказалась у окна и кэп рядом.

— Ты выиграла, — он протянул монетку. — Меня уже тошнит от Джеймса.

— А ты еще спорил, — гоготнула она и кивнула в сторону окна. — Поменялось что-то?

— Не особо, — протянул кэп, уткнувшись в план местности, — все вроде то же.

Свернув на размытую грунтовую дорогу, они ехали еще около полутора часов. Изредка мелькали давно оставленные дома. Уокер до сих пор видела следы боев. Хотя сколько уже лет прошло? А люди так и не вернулись.

— Как на школьной экскурсии! — пробасил Марти откуда-то спереди. — Только домашних сэндвичей не хватает! В такой еще коробке с каким-нибудь Бэтменом. Душу бы сейчас продал, чтобы снова впервые в Вашингтоне оказаться с классом.

Минивэн подскакивал на ухабах, а за окном серели пыльные лысые деревья вдоль дороги. Ухабов было много, и Джеймс, сидевший через проход, выудил несколько мятных леденцов из металлической коробки, закинул в рот и протянул коробку им с кэпом. Они молча отказались, и, пожав плечами, снова начавший бледнеть Джеймс сунул ее в нагрудный карман под бронежилетом.

— Ненавижу ебаную тряску.

— Это у тебя после того сотряса началось, — сухо отметил кэп, не отрываясь от карты.

— Ничего у меня не началось, — зло бросил Джеймс и уставился в окно.

В какой-то момент они остановились за очередным заброшенным ангаром. Сгущались сумерки. Молча выгрузились. Англичашка достал чемодан с рациями:

— Я буду на вашей частоте, — он выразительно посмотрел на Чена. — Я ничего говорить не могу, но ваши переговоры услышу. Думаю, вы понимаете, что, в случае неудачи, мне нужно будет самому срочно менять план. Аккумуляторы заряжены на полную. Этими частотами мы пользуемся с коллегами. И, так как до сих пор живы, они безопасны. Удачи!

Он, вытянувшись по струнке, отдал честь кэпу и зашагал к деревьям. Это не его операция. Ему детали не нужны, а им — нужно побыть вместе.

— Крепим приборы ночного видения. Джеймс идет первый. Марти — замыкаешь, — кэп достал карту и посветил на нее фонарем. — В прошлый раз мы наступали с другой стороны. Там сложнее. Но внимательнее: соковийцы пиздец хитрые! Выдвигаемся через полчаса. Вы свою работу знаете.

Уокер уселась на поваленное дерево. Темнело. Лес, отделявший их от объекта, был черным. Черные голые деревья, черная земля и чернеющее небо, наглухо затянутое облаками. Она достала энергетический батончик и откусила. Ей нравилась тишина: пока никто еще не начал собирать винтовки и ругаться. Пока все молча жевали, отходили поссать или посрать. Кто-то молился. Уокер не молилась. _Я хорошо и добросовестно буду исполнять обязанности, налагаемые на меня тем званием, которое я получаю. Да поможет мне Бог!_ Даже находясь на территории суверенного государства и планируя похитить двух несовершеннолетних его граждан. Она усмехнулась и отпила из фляги. Батончик был слишком приторным.

Нет, она не боялась. Сейчас было как-то _никак_, будто от сержанта Мэри Уокер осталась только оболочка, которая взялась за сборку своей славненькой М27. Судя по звукам, Марти тоже начал собирать свою малышку.

— Проверка связи, — зашипел в ухе голос кэпа. — Это Папочка.

— Зеро на связи, — отозвалась Уокер.

— Боба на связи, — зычно отрапортовал Марти.

— Скотт на связи, — раздался позывной МакЛагена.

— Буррито на связи, — Родригез был так близко, что Уокер не поняла, в ухе или так его услышала.

— Док на связи, — по рации голос Ллойда звучал еще приятнее, чем вживую.

— Мушу на связи, — Чен, как всегда, безуспешно попытался скопировать дракончика из мультфильма.

— Лепрекон на связи, — закончил перекличку Джеймс.

А вот теперь Уокер почувствовала привычное возбуждение, предвкушение. Адреналин.

Капитан Ковальски никогда не толкал речей. Все они были профессионалами, прошедшими вместе достаточно такого пиздеца, что странно — как они вообще выжили. Вероятно, выживали потому, что знали, что делать, и доверяли друг другу. Тот же бесячий Джеймс был лучшим сапером, и предложи Уокер выбирать — она бы выбрала все равно его. Как и Ллойд, зануда тот еще, вытаскивал с того света тогда, когда остальные уже время смерти записывали. Нет, Уокер была по-настоящему счастлива, что ее взяли. Сначала, конечно, все «солдатом Джейн» обзывали, но быстро поняли: у сержанта Уокер довольно крепкие плечи, которые она всегда готова подставить. И да, она пошла в армию не в поисках женихов.

Колотило ровно до того момента, как был отдан приказ опустить приборы ночного видения. Черно-черный лес сразу же стал очень зеленым. Как и небо. Все стало зеленым. Земля — мягкая. Хлюпало. Джеймс шел первый и сильно впереди. Где-то через милю зашипел его голос:

— Лепрекон на связи. Растяжки. Идем след в след со мной.

— Принято, — отозвался кэп.

Уокер наступала в огромный отпечаток ноги Ллойда. Было тихо. Хоть и лысый, но густой подлесок. Тропа довольно заметная, и логично, что на ней поставили растяжки.

— Стой, — снова раздался голос Джеймса, и каждый повторил, тут же замерев. — Фугас. Обезвреживать смысла не вижу. Продолжаем движение след в след. Не сходить с тропы: может быть заминировано.

— Принято.

Лес наполнялся обычными ночными звуками. Но хлюпающие шаги все равно были слишком громкими.

— Буррито на связи. Меньше двух миль до цели.

— Принято. Боба, доложить обстановку.

— Боба на связи. Чисто.

— Лепрекон?

— Лепрекон на связи. Продолжаем идти след в след. Концентрация растяжек сгущается. Повторяю: концентрация растяжек сгущается.

— Принято. Скотт, какие-нибудь следящие системы?

— Скотт на связи. Ничего не засечено.

— Принято.

— Лепрекон на связи. Еще фугас.

— Принято.

— Мушу на связи. Очень нужно отлить.

— Папочка на связи. Ты почему на стоянке не поссал?

— Поссал, но снова хочется.

— Принял. Стой.

Все снова остановились. Лес начинал редеть. Пока Чен шумно мочился туда, где, по заверениям Джеймса, точно не было ничего взрывоопасного, Родригез сверился с планом и их координатами.

— Около мили осталось.

— Принято.

Что-то вдруг выскочило у Уокер за спиной из кустов. Птица? Она повернулась и краем глаза заметила, как Марти, замыкающий, отшатнулся. Что-то щелкнуло. Взрыв. Ее лишь чуть подтолкнуло вперед, и вышло все равно ставить ноги в следы тех, кто шел до нее. Звенящая тишина. И стон.

— Это Лепрекон. Док, что там?

Уокер не задело: шла на приличном расстоянии впереди. За ней — Ллойд, Родригез, МакЛаген и Марти.

— Это Лепрекон, Док? Боба? Буррито? Скотт?

Уокер обернулась. Ллойд стоял на коленях, обхватив голову. Контужен. МакЛаген, самый ближний к ним, был мертв.

— Это Зеро. Мы потеряли троих. Док ранен. Повторяю... — она не успела договорить: в ухе послышался голос кэпа.

— Принято. Оказать помощь Доку.

— Принято.

Уокер развернулась и дошла по своим же следам обратно. Видимых повреждений не было. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на парней: без вариантов. От Родригеза осталось что-то похожее на начинку буррито.

— Док, это Зеро, — она попыталась перехватить его взгляд, но Ллойд лишь растерянно смотрел по сторонам. Он быстро стащил шлем, и в ту же секунду его голова резко откинулась, а Уокер в лицо брызнула кровь.

— УКРЫТИЕ!

Она прижалась спиной к ближайшему дереву.

— Это Зеро, Док убит. Стреляли на десять часов.

Чен выругался в эфире на китайском.

— Пока стреляли с одной точки.

— Зеро, принято. Мушу?

— Помех нет, но, Папочка, мы не можем даже эвакуацию вызвать. Вы же в курсе.

— Это Папочка. Принято.

— Лепрекон на связи. Что делать будем? Пока не плотный огонь — может, снимем стреляющего и отступим?

— Папочка на связи, нам поставлена задача.

— Блядь, Папочка, — судя по голосу, Джеймс был вне себя. — У нас половину команды нахуй убили. Что мы вчетвером делать будем? Сапер, связист, контуженый и баба?

— Зеро на связи. И снайпер. Баба-снайпер. Попробую снять того. Там один. Вряд ли пара. Похоже, стреляли с близкого расстояния.

Она подняла шлем Ллойда и осторожно показала его из-за дерева. Выстрела не последовало. Быстро выглянула из укрытия. Стрелявший прятался за пнем. Довольно узким. Выстрел вправо, тень сместилась. Влево. Упал.

— Зеро на связи. Снят. Чисто.

— Принято. Продолжаем движение.

Уокер знала, что их заметили. И вчетвером нихуя не выйдет. Это ясно. Джеймс был прав, чертовски прав. Но... приказ есть приказ.

— Это Мушу. Раз у нас пропал топограф... и не только он. До цели — полмили.

— Лепрекон на связи. Заминировано плотненько. Не оступайтесь.

— Зеро. Замыкаю. Чисто.

Резко все залил яркий свет прожекторов. Слепил. Их окружили очень вооруженные люди. Слишком много.

— Сдовайтес! — прозвучало на очень ломанном английском из громкоговорителя.

— Папочка? — нервно спросил Чен.

Бесконечно долгая пауза. Уокер видела лишь силуэт кэпа сильно впереди.

— Сдаемся.

— Есть! — пронеслось эхом в наушнике. Уокер последней откинула винтовку и подняла прибор ночного видения. Показала ладони.

Один силуэт отделился и направился к Чену. При полном параде. Погоны очень большого начальника. Мужик лет сорока. Явно не кабинетный: мамон отрастить не успел, — усмехнулась Уокер. Но важный — пиздец. Уверенно шлепал сапогами по хлюпающей грязи.

— М-м, — протянул он, остановившись напротив Чена. — Омериканцы. Лъет пятнадцать ни было. Лъет пятнадцать мы спокойно живъем. Етот глоболизъм.

Он расстегнул ему шлем и стащил его с головы Чена. Отбросил.

— А Китай-то встайот с колъен.

— Я гражданин Америки, — тихо и спокойно ответил Чен.

— И зря! — он резко достал из кобуры пистолет, как в каких-то стремных вестернах, и выстрелил Чену в лицо. Тот упал. Уокер было дернулась, но почувствовала, как в бок ей упирается ствол. И чуть выше подняла руки. Из-за спины вышел еще один. Ухмыльнулся ей в лицо и засадил в лоб прикладом.

Из плена смутных тревожных образов вырвал чей-то нечеловеческий крик. Уокер разлепила глаза и дернулась, чтобы подняться, но дикая боль откликнулась непроизвольным сдавленным стоном. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и оглянувшись, она поняла, что лежит на дне бетонного мешка с решеткой вместо потолка, через которую проглядывалось бесцветное небо. Болело все тело. И было чертовски холодно. Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, Уокер почувствовала пульсирующую боль в бедре, ныло в районе ребер, саднила губа и трещала голова. Бывало и хуже, вроде бы. Хотя раньше она никогда не приходила в себя где-то метрах в пяти под землей. Запястье тоже болело, очень. Это выяснилось при попытке на него опереться. Отекло. Указательный и средний пальцы на правой руке больше всего напоминали кровяные колбаски, толстенькие и черные. Пропальпировав и стиснув зубы от боли, Уокер отметила про себя, что сломаны. Будто она ебанный лучник. Из винтовки можно и с левой. Винтовки!

Вскочив на ноги, Уокер зашипела: снова острая боль. Стоять получалось лишь на левой. Хорошо ее отделали... А когда, собственно? Часов на запястье не нашлось. С нее стащили жилет с шлемом, куртку, оставили без ремня и шнурков. Снова крик. До мозга костей пробрал. Кричал Джеймс. Точно он. Кричал страшно. И не так уж и далеко. Снова тишина. Уокер осмотрелась.

Да, так себе ситуация. Прямо за стеной послышался довольно громкий стон. Кэп.

— Эй, Папочка? Это Зеро!

— Зеро?! Как ты? — кэп, судя по эху, в таком же мешке, и звук шел через верх.

— Все болит. Но вроде бы нормально... Ты?

— Пиздец тебя отделали. Тебя вырубили, и нас заставили смотреть, как тебя бьют.

— Да все нормально, кэп, — почти не соврала Уокер. — Что говорят?

— Они знают, что мы тут незаконно.

— И зачем над Лепреконом измываются?

— За девяносто девятый...

— Но... Его же там не было.

— Им плевать.

— Эй, — сверху, откуда был голос кэпа, послышались удары чего-то металлического по металлу. — Тихо!

Уокер подняла голову и увидела молодого парня в военной форме с ломом. Он, встретившись с ней взглядом, ударил по прутьям над ее головой.

Хотелось пить. Губы растрескались. В углу, около засранного, но пустого ведра стояла алюминиевая кружка. Принюхавшись, Уокер решила отпить. Вроде бы вода. Она сделала глоток, поболтала во рту и проглотила. Стало лучше. Оказалось, что у мешка сбоку есть дверь. Наверное, через нее Уокер сюда и доставили. Пиздец. Они потеряли пятерых. У Ллойда будет ребенок. Ад какой-то. Уокер упала в угол. Нервно провела по бедрам, и левой ладонью наткнулась на что-то в накладном кармане. Монетка. Монетка, которую она выиграла в споре, что Джеймс их заебет. Ну заебись! Уокер ее покрутила в руках и убрала обратно. Да, она ни разу не была в плену, но знала, что один из приемов психологического давления — постоянные обыски. Ночью и по несколько раз. Поэтому оставлять в единственной щели в стене, откуда легко можно выудить ногтями, — смысла особого нет. Металлическая дверь резко открылась, и Уокер под руки вытащила пара солдат. Она не сопротивлялась. Хотела бы — сил особо не было. Когда она вообще последний раз ела? Почти несли по темному узкому коридору с глухими металлическими дверями, затем — по лестнице, и снова по коридору, пока не посадили на холодный железный стул в комнате, очень похожей на комнаты для допросов в тайных тюрьмах, где Уокер очень давно и недолго служила. Руки сковали за спиной и врубили резкий холодный свет.

Откуда-то вышел тот самый большой армейский начальник. Со своим стулом. И уселся напротив:

— Ну, солдат. Добрый дъен. А вы много проспали.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — Уокер спокойно посмотрела в его колкие карие глаза. — Выкуп?

— Нъет, — усмехнулся, по знакам отличия, похоже, что полковник. — Ви тут нъезаконно. За вас нъе заплатят. Придъется тогда признат, что ви тут по приказу. Вас нъет. Но мы будем узнават важные сведенъя.

— А если нам нечего сказать?

— О! — очень неприятно улыбнулся мужик. — Когда мы снъимали ногти с рук вашъего друга — немного узнали. Думаю, и от вас узнаем.

Он поднялся, снова улыбнулся и внезапно отвесил пощечину. Лицо горело, и Уокер языком потрогала еще до этого разбитую губу. Снова кровоточила.

— Что вам нужно? — она пыталась перехватить взгляд.

— Нъе знаю, — наигранно пожал плечами мужик, даже не смотря на нее. — Можъет — мъесть за всъю мою сему, погибшую под завалами послъе вашъей бомбежки?

— Но это не вернет их...

— Зато отомщъю, — он, развернувшись, оскалился, и прописал Уокер хук слева. Чуть язык не прикусила.

Он что-то крикнул на местом, и пара крепких парней быстро сняли с нее наручники и утащили обратно. 

Тихий стук. Морзянка со стороны кэпа. Камушком по кружке.

_Ты как?_

_Норм! Ты?_

_Ок._

_Джеймс?_

_Он не слышит._

_Что им надо?_

_Ничего. Мести._

_Про тебя в курсе?_

_Пока нет. Мне пиздец._

_Прорвемся._

Было так тихо, что Уокер отчетливо слышала, как где-то сверху кто-то размеренно шлепает по грязи. Да, похоже, им пиздец. И так ясно. Но нужно не терять надежды, не падать духом. Нужно до последнего верить хотя бы на десять процентов, что выйдет выжить. Иначе... иначе можно сойти с ума. Они же знали, куда и на что шли. Что никакого бэкапа. И что тот англичашка слушал их радио лишь для того, чтобы дать по съебу, если случится то, что случилось. И он был прав.

Холодно. Портки и футболка промокли. До нижнего белья. А больше ничего и не оставили. Уокер притянула колени к груди и обняла их. Стало не сильно теплее. Постаралась расслабиться, чтобы не трясло. Вроде бы вышло. Успокаивало одно: ее никто не хватится. Никто не будет ждать, искать. Ее самоубийственная миссия — исключительно ее проблема. Из выживших, только у Джеймса осталась семья. Зато какая! Уокер уткнулась лбом в колени и постаралась ни о чем не думать. Но не выходило. Зеленое месиво из парней, кровь, опять-таки, зеленая, летящая ей в лицо. И боль по всему телу. Она попыталась сменить позу, но зашипела. Вернулась в прошлую позу и закрыла глаза. Похоже — шишка на лбу. Кое-как начала засыпать.

Проснулась она от звука открывающейся двери. Ее грубо вытащили двое и повели туда же, куда и до этого. Но в этот раз там уже был прикованный по рукам и ногам к креслу с подлокотниками Джеймс. Бледнее, чем в самолете. Уокер заметила, что на его левой руке не хватает ногтей. Всех. Пальцы с неаккуратными пластырями в кровавых подтеках выглядели мерзко.

— Что вам нужно? — сходу спросила Уокер, пока ее приковывали к вчерашнему стулу.

— Ничъево, — зло улыбнулся все тот же полковник. — Смотръет за страданиями. Как мы смотръели.

Джеймсу задрали одну штанину до колена. Уокер даже не знала, что у него колено, судя по шрамам, собрано по частям. Ни разу не видела его в шортах.Он перехватил ее взгляд. Поджал губы и подмигнул. Она как-то слабо улыбнулась в ответ. Уже заметила тонкие острые ножи у огромного детины в фартуке рядом. Он держал в руке что-то, больше похожее на скальпель. Схватил Джеймса за щиколотку и одним движением быстро провел вверх, будто в салоне эпиляции дергая восковую полоску. Джеймс заорал, и Уокер стало не по себе. До позвоночника добралось неприятное ощущение. Голень лишилась куска кожи, свисающего теперь, словно ломтик еще не обжаренного бекона. Со шкуркой. Так вроде бы в семье Ковальски готовили. Но сейчас Уокер было сложно думать. Она видела лишь настоящее мясо, маленький, но живой кусок плоти Джеймса.

— Знаеш? — внезапно схватил ее за подбородок полковник и заставил смотреть себе в глаза. — А ми вас в одной камэрэ заточим. Будъеш смотръет, как мухи его едъят.

Он что-то сказал кому-то за спиной Уокер. И их с Джеймсом утащили в мешок побольше. Приковали на длинные цепи. Поссать портки хватит снять. А вот друг другу как-то помочь — нет. Когда дверь закрылась с обратной стороны, Уокер искренне спросила: “Чем помочь?”

— Да чем тут помочь? Хорошо хоть зима: мух нет, — хмыкнул Джеймс, устраиваясь удобнее и вытягивая вперед голень без куска кожи. Рана влажно поблескивала. — Снял он ювелирно, конечно. А нас же отсюда не выпустят. Будут пытать. Просто забавы ради. У меня отец в Заливе воевал. Попадаешь в плен — а тебя четвертуют, язык отрежут или еще что. Просто так. Здесь та же тема. Мы к ним пришли. И это наши проблемы. Знаешь, если у Папочки есть возможность — я бы уже себя прикончил в камере. Если они пробьют его по базам — это будет пиздец.

— Это не выход.

— Учитывая, что он католик, — конечно нет, — оскалился Джеймс. — Ад там, вся хуйня. Но, Зеро, учитывая, что нас даже не будут пытаться выкупить, на твоем месте я бы подумал. У тебя хоть длины цепи хватает задушить себя...

— Я пока не хочу умирать.

— Да я тоже, — нервно хохотнул Джеймс. — Вот придется, правда. Но в тебе до этого, вероятно, по три члена за раз побывают. Я немного понимаю, о чем они там болтали. Планы у парней далекоидущие.

— Иди ты, — хмыкнула Уокер. Да, она предполагала, что что-то такое может случиться. Предполагала она это, еще когда просто шла в армию. Тело — это всего лишь тело. Оно сейчас у нее болело, но вот разум был относительно чист. — Знаешь, я посплю пока. Правда. Умереть еще успею.

В этом мешке так же не было потолка. Очень влажно, а температура все опускалась.

— Эй, Лепрекон, — у Уокер зуб на зуб не попадал. — Нам может повезти, и мы окочуримся от холода. Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня все до трусов мокрое.

— Тебя спихнули в канаву, когда вырубили.

— А, ясно. Короче, у меня мокрые шмотки. Тут нет крыши, и, блядь, зима. Да, Балканы, но зима.

— Тебе может повезти, — на полном серьезе ответил Джеймс. — Говорят, смерть от переохлаждения — довольно спокойная.

— Знаешь, — улыбнулась Уокер. — А я бы все-таки думала про побег.

— У тебя пока все ногти на месте и ни кусочка кожи не сняли, — Джеймс рассмеялся. И смех его был очень неприятным.

У Уокер не было никакого желания продолжать общение с Джеймсом. Наверное, из всех ее знакомых он был самым депрессивным. Всегда у него все было плохо. Хотя сейчас его нытье отражало объективную реальность. Все было не плохо: все было просто ужасно. Темнело. Она откинулась на стену и прикрыла глаза. Выходит, они почти сутки здесь. И их ни разу еще не кормили. 

Вероятно, вышло немного поспать, потому что шум разбудил. Совсем стемнело. Джеймс тоже спал, свесив голову на грудь и громко сопя.

Шаги по коридору, звук поворачивающегося ключа. Снова по две пары крепких рук их освободили и опять куда-то потащили, без объяснений. На этот раз — в какую-то другую, новую комнату. Тоже без окон. И Уокер, и Джеймса так и оставили у дверей. В крепкой хватке солдат. На небольшой освещенный пятачок вышел не полковник, а хмырь помоложе, но тоже в крутых погонах:

— Хорошая идея была — оставить вас вместе, — без акцента проговорил он. — Узнали много нового. Про вашего капитана. Полезно было, да. Зеро, Лепрекон.

Он театрально взмахнул рукой, и в конце комнаты врубился свет. Уокер еле сдержала рвотные позывы. Джеймс рядом громко выдохнул. У противоположной стены на крюке висел абсолютно голый Ковальски. У него был распорот живот, и кишки оборачивались вокруг шеи. Синюшное лицо, язык наружу и кучка дерьма внизу. Лучше бы Уокер этого не видела. Хотелось сесть на пол, закричать, уйти. Снять его. Сделать хоть что-то. Но ее крепко держали.

— Не дергайтесь, солдат. Спасибо вам, мы смогли наказать военного преступника, — ухмыльнулся новый начальник. — Капитан Ковальски тут уже бывал. Вот ведь ирония!

Ублюдок довольно посмотрел на кэпа и что-то скомандовал тем, кто держал их с Джеймсом. Его поволокли в ту же дверь, а ее — в ту, что была с противоположной стороны. Уокер успела бросить на Джеймса взгляд, и тот одними губами сказал: “Держись!”

Лестница, коридоры куда шире и чище. Шаги ублюдка слышатся за спиной. Очередная дверь, и они в чем-то, больше напоминающем медицинский кабинет. Довольно чисто и светло. Сухо. Тепло. Есть только лавка да стол. На запястьях за спиной щелкнули наручники, руки отпустили. Закрылась дверь. По ощущениям: кто-то остался.

— У нас тут с женщинами не очень, — послышался голос все того же ублюдка. — И я тут остался за главного. Так что посмотрим, везде ли ты такая же рыжая.

Зазвенела пряжка ремня. Блядь, только этого не хватало.

— А как насчет Женевской конвенции? — голос не дрогнул. На удивление, даже довольно уверенно звучал. Хотя сил стоять на ногах-то не было.

— Что?! — ублюдок рассмеялся. — А вы — не военнопленные, милочка.

Он обошел и встал напротив. Неприятно близко. Уокер чувствовала его дыхание на своем лице, но не отворачивалась. Пахло крепким табаком.

— У нас со Штатами нет войны. И вас здесь нет. Это же и так ясно. И чтобы дядюшке Сэму не делать неприятно, мы просто не будем жаловаться никуда про военное вторжение действующих военнослужащих на территорию суверенной Соковии. Это же долг, разве нет? А то — международное порицание, санкции там. Зачем это? Всего каких-то восемь жизней…

Внезапно по его лицу пробежала непонятная тень и он с силой, зло, резко надавил Уокер на плечи, заставив встать на колени. Одной рукой крепко держа ее за волосы, другой он расстегивал ширинку. У нее перед глазами оказался вялый член. Она интуитивно сжала губы, ублюдок зажал ей пальцами нос. Когда легкие начали гореть и губы сами разомкнулись, член оказался во рту. Запахло мочой.

— Соси давай, и без зубов, — прорычал ублюдок, дернув за волосы и заставив Уокер посмотреть себе в лицо. Член твердел, и загоняла его эта мразь резко и довольно глубоко. Горло на каждом толчке сжималось в спазме. Челюсть затекла, болели колени. Глаза щипало от слез, слюни и сопли текли по подбородку, и все, чего хотелось Уокер, чтобы это просто скорее закончилось. Но ублюдок подавался бедрами снова и снова вперед, крепко держа за волосы.

Все резко закончилось. Он дернул за волосы, заставив подняться, и толкнул на стол. Прижал. Стащил портки и резко вошел. Уокер смотрела на блик на кафельной стене, пока ее щека елозила по металлической поверхности стола, а член соковийского выродка все агрессивнее входил в нее. Боль временна. И не сможет же он ее трахать вечно. Рано или поздно это закончится. Может быть, ее потом кинут обратно. Сколько уже не ела? Энергии почти нет. Холодная ночь — и все, нет сержанта Уокер. Что там Джеймс говорил про смерть от переохлаждения? При каждом толчке Уокер выдыхала носом. На столешнице появилось пятно конденсата. А блик так и прыгал с одной плитки на другую и обратно. Влажные удары заглушал скрип стола и бренчание пряжки ремня. Чем быстрее двигался ублюдок, тем быстрее блики меняли свое положение. Уокер прикрыла глаза, сузив обзор. Словно желтый солнечный цветок на ветру колышется. Хватка ослабла. Член с противным звуком выскочил. В бедро ударило теплое и липкое. Звон пряжки, пыхтение. Уокер снова дернули, натянули обратно штаны.

Стоять было очень сложно. Колени подкашивались. Ее долго тащили по коридорам, но не к Джеймсу, а в тот же каменный мешок, где она и очухалась. Как только с нее сняли наручники и дверь закрылась с обратной стороны, Уокер доползла до ведра. Ее вывернуло наизнанку. Блевать было нечем, но желудок снова и снова скручивало спазмом. Нащупав кружку, она сделала довольно большой глоток, и вода тут же пошла обратно. Стало чуть легче. Уокер нащупала монетку в кармане. Нацарапала ей дату у самого пола. И отметила первый день.

Шли недели. Кормили раз в сутки невнятной баландой. Кинули какую-то тряпку, в которую получалось кутаться ночью. Ведро выносили раз в неделю, но Уокер почти привыкла к запаху. Насиловали часто. Иногда и по двое. Изредка притаскивали Джеймса и заставляли смотреть. Выглядел он очень плохо. Потерял несколько пальцев и зубы. А, судя по намокшим бинтам, снимать кожу с ног не прекратили, хоть и явно давали зажить, а то он уже давно откинулся бы. Уокер стали приводить тогда, когда перебрались на торс несколькими месяцами позже. Джеймс уже почти не кричал, когда с него снимали совсем небольшие кусочки кожи рядом с почти зашившими ранками. Да и, похоже, кормили его примерно так же, а для некогда крепкого мужика — совсем мало. Через девять месяцев и пять дней Уокер показали тело Джеймса. От жары и грязи незаживающие раны воняли ужасно. Хотя, судя по всему, он только-только умер. Уокер подумала, что и правда стоило попытаться убить себя тогда, в первую ночь. Ублюдок рассмеялся, заявив, что тело можно скинуть в лес, но вряд ли дикие звери станут это дерьмо жрать. Хотелось что-то сказать, но Уокер казалось, что все слова вылетели из головы. Крутились только мысли, что это парням еще повезло. Чен вообще мгновенно умер.

Внезапно проснувшись ночью, Уокер в лунном свете обнаружила какие-то непонятные выскорбленные цветы на стене. Похоже, что ее монеткой. Указательный, средний и большой пальцы правой руки странно болели. И ногти поломаны. Луна казалась слишком яркой. Сквозь решетку светила почти полная, хотя должна была быть первая четверть. Херня какая-то. Уокер уставилась на палочки, обозначавшие количество дней в мешке. Явно не хватало нескольких.

В следующий раз она выпала чуть ли не на две недели. Долбанных цветов становилось все больше. Сверху кто-то окликнул, и Уокер вздрогнула.

— Пс, Мэри! Это я, Исак, — сквозь решетку сверху ей приветливо махал какой-то молодой соковийский солдат в форме. — Сейчас спущу тебя еды. Принес тебе витаминов, но спрячь хорошо. И местный врач сказал, что да, будут тебе эти ваши женские салфетки давать. И то, что ты просила... Это вот прячь прям очень хорошо!

Широко улыбаясь, он начал спускать на веревке сквозь прутья какой-то кулек.

— Там все, что просила, и даже чуть больше, — Уокер показалось, что он засмущался. Но ей было плевать: узелок, от которого вкусно пахло свежим хлебом, занимал ее сейчас куда больше. — Я теперь через три дня буду дежурить. Еще что-то принесу. Пока должно хватить, Мэри! На дверь, правда, огромный замок повесили, а ключ только у вернувшегося полковника. Но у них там какие-то дела, опыты. Не до тебя вообще. А мы же с тобой друзья... Приказали тебя тут запереть и ждать, пока ты от голода не умрешь... Но я не позволю!

— Исак, так себе перспектива. А как мы?... — Уокер смотрела на то, что было внутри кулька и забыла, что хотела спросить. Несколько булок, еще даже теплых. Маленький сверточек, гласящий, что в нем витамин Цэ, пара яблок и бутылка воды... и части радиопередатчика! — А ты в следующий раз остальное донесешь?

— Конечно, Мэри! — улыбнулся. — Как и обещал! Ладно, мне бежать надо, а то наряд получу!

Уокер кивнула и уставилась на то, что принес этот малец. Она не помнила ни его, ни как просила что-то такое. А еще — как появились все эти долбанные цветы, и как пропадали целые дни и недели.

Теперь она спрашивала Исака точное число. Соврала, что ждет День Благодарения. Мальчишка дежурил сутки через трое. Считать оказалось просто. И дни выпадали. Казалось, что тело продолжает жить: жрет там, срет, а вот сознание где-то еще. Может, это другое сознание и представилось по имени? В одиночестве и в замкнутом пространстве легко слететь с катушек — это им еще в учебке вдалбливали, пугая для профилактики карцером.

Благодаря хоть какой-то жрачке сил прибавилось. Уокер даже начала понемногу выполнять статические упражнения. Для радиопередатчика не хватало еще пары деталей, но Исак обещал все достать. Как раз, говорил, будет помогать там с переносом какого-то оборудования.

С приходом дождей, выпадать Уокер стала все чаще. Последний раз она пришла в себя, когда где-то далеко слышались звуки затихающей перестрелки. И снова какая-то темнота.

**2.**

Чей-то голос. Издалека. Звал. Звал по званию. Хотелось было вскочить по стойке смирно, но вышло лишь сесть. Под ладонью — не бетон. Что-то спрашивали, на что Уокер как-то отвечала. Что помнила. А как оказалась на мокрой мягкой и холодной земле — она не помнила. Тем более — не помнила, как умерли все местные солдаты, почему Исак лежит с перерезанным горлом, как-то удивленно распахнув мертвые глаза. Похоже, погибали они в тяжелом бою. Кто-то что-то накинул на плечи, взял под руки, повел куда-то, усадил… вертушка что ли? Думать и анализировать не выходило. Хотелось понять, как вышло выбраться из мешка: кто-то помог? Чьи-то голоса, руки. Что-то про обезвоживание и истощение и что кровь не ее. Капельницу вроде бы поставили.

Это точно был госпиталь. Пахло госпиталем. Уокер поняла еще до того, как открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Просторная одиночная палата. Ее даже отмыли: рука с капельницей казалась совсем белой на фоне голубоватой простынки. Найдя глазами кнопку вызова персонала, Уокер ее нажала. Тут же прибежала серьезного вида медсестра, но, быстро окинув взглядом койку, добродушно улыбнулась:

— Сержант, доброе утро!

— А я где вообще? — постаралась улыбнуться Уокер в ответ, садясь чуть выше.

— Келлеровский военный госпиталь, Вест Поинт. Вы дома, сержант! Я позову доктора. И к вам потом генерал Талбот зайдет.

— Кто?

— Генерал Талбот.

Доктор, приятный мужик под пятьдесят, рассказывал про истощение и обезвоживание, недостаток витаминов. Потом что-то про спутанное сознание, судя по записям полевого медика. А еще про ИМП, которые сейчас вот быстренько выведут, немного криво сросшиеся переломы пальцев (дело тоже поправимое). И про то, что сержанту Уокер чуть позже необходимо увидеться с психиатром.

Генералом Талботом оказался забавного вида вояка. Когда-то, как выяснилось, служил с Ковальски. Говорил он четко и по существу.

— Передали, что вы, сержант, весь эфир группе зачистки засорили. То есть, мало того, что частоты наши, так еще и позывные.

— Группа зачистки?

— Это конфиденциальная информация. Все, что я могу сказать: оперативная группа была направлена на тот же объект, где вы содержались. В их задачу не входило освобождение возможных пленных, про которых мы были проинформированы анонимным источником еще тогда, когда ваша миссия была провалена. Источник сообщил о том, что как минимум троих взяли в плен.

— Источник, — хмыкнула Уокер, смотря генералу в лицо. Да от того англичашки толку больше оказалось, чем она думала. Хотя... командование знало и ничего не могло предпринять. Только уволить задним числом, если бы соковийцы предали огласке ту операцию. — Так... а что с мутантами?

— Ситуация была урегулирована, сержант. После разбора провала были сделаны выводы об изначальной нецелесообразности операции. Виновники — разжалованы и лишены пенсии.

Разжалованы, — уже про себя усмехнулась Уокер, — а семь человек потеряли жизни. И часть из них — страшно.

— После того как придете в себя, и если пройдете комиссии, буду ждать вас, сержант! — он отдал честь и приветливо улыбнулся. — Поправляйтесь, Уокер.

  
  


Дни в госпитале летели быстро. Несколько раз в сутки кормили, обследовали, беседовали. Беседовали много, спрашивали всякие неприятные вещи, которые Уокер рассказывала, словно они не с ней происходили. И не с ее сослуживцами. Разговоры записывали на диктофоны, а потом воспроизводили куски. Давали кучу тестов, просили рисовать. И рисовала Уокер почему-то те самые долбанные цветы со стены. Ей больше не нравилось рисовать. Было даже противно. Эти цветы ей снились постоянно. И желтый светящийся цветок из бликов на кафеле.

Уокер много читала, пыталась понять, что произошло за месяцы ее отсутствия. Зачем-то залезла на страничку жены Ллойда. У него дочка. А сын Джеймса поступил. Капитан футбольной команды. У него девчонка симпатичная.

С самого возвращения Уокер не выпадала из реальности. Все помнила. У нее даже появилась теория, что это было связано исключительно с пленом. Теперь она на свободе, хорошо, сбалансировано питается, много спит в комфортной позе, соблюдает режим. Ее не ебут мерзкие соковийцы, смеясь, словно гиены, снимая на телефоны, запихивая в нее пальцы и разные предметы, заставляя садиться на бутылки... Все то осталось на дне каменного мешка. Здесь у нее — удобная койка, белый вылизанный толчок с подогревом, атлетичного вида инструктор по лечебной физической культуре, массажист даже. Здесь незачем пропадать, исчезать. Здесь все очень хорошо.

Иногда приходили разного рода военные шишки для уточнения каких-то деталей, типа того, что мог успеть разболтать Джеймс, что сама сержант Уокер под пытками выдала такого, что угрожало бы национальной безопасности. Она снова и снова говорила то, что рассказывала много раз. Слово в слово. И про свой уровень допуска к секретной информации. Несколько раз ее расспрашивали про англичашку. Уокер даже показалось, что считают, будто он в сговоре с соковийцами и специально их повел, чтобы точно не избежали бы плена, а Соковия потом обвинила США в военном вторжении.

Приходила и какая-то подозрительного вида баба, назвалась агентом Хилл. Организации, где она работала, Уокер не знала. Фыркнула при упоминании Талбота, спрашивала странные вещи. Не видела ли бои, в которых участвовали бы мутанты, за которыми их в свое время и отправили. Уокер честно ответила, что только слышала звуки боя вдалеке. Но со дна каменного мешка рассмотреть что-то, кроме луны, и то не всегда, не выходило. Вроде бы Хилл этот ответ устроил.

  
  


Военные приходить перестали через несколько недель, а терапевт ничего не мог сказать о том, когда Уокер сможет вернуться на службу. Он почему-то заметно нервничал, отводил взгляд. Количество и продолжительность общения с психиатрами заметно увеличилась. Иногда собиралось сразу человек по пять-шесть. Задавали вопросы. Уокер знала, что они за ней наблюдают и в палате. На очередную встречу пришла какая-то молодая девчонка с фамилией на французский манер. Вся такая приветливая. Она и до этого была в составе групп этих всяких психиатров-психотерапевтов-психохерзнаеткого.

— Мэри, — уж слишком слащаво улыбнулась она.

— Уокер, меня все называют так.

— Но, — девчонка опустила глаза на планшет с записями, — ты представилась именно как Мэри бригаде, когда тебя сюда доставили. И попросила альбом для рисования и ручку.

— Я этого не помню.

— В этом и проблема, Мэри, — участливо произнесла девчонка, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до колена Уокер, которую это бесило. Она отодвинула ногу.

— В чем, блядь, проблема?

— Мы большой группой давно наблюдаем за тобой, — она опустила глаза на бумаги и стала невнятно мямлить себе под нос. — Ряд симптомов — очень плохие. Наблюдается ангедония... Ты вроде раньше рисовала, а больше не хочешь... Снижение либидо…

— Какое, нахуй, либидо? — Уокер безуспешно попыталась заглянуть врачишке в лицо. — Смотреть на меня можешь, а?

Та неуверенно подняла взгляд и вжалась в спинку кресла.

— Так вот слушай меня. Представь, что тебя ебут чуть ли не каждый день. Засаживают по самые яйца в задницу, а потом заставляют вылизывать. Суют тебе в рот оружие снятое с предохранителя. Ебут тебя всем отделением. Ты знаешь, сколько в отделении человек? — Уокер дождалась, пока девчонка помотает головой. — Поверь, во мне членов и не только за все время было побольше, чем в некоторых звездах «Порнохаба». Только вот мне за это не платят. Так что да, сниженное либидо. Можешь сюда взрослых позвать, а?

В кабинете врача было по-больничному стерильно. Светло. Холодные цвета. Уокер почему-то всегда была уверена, что у мозгоправов должно быть тепло и уютно. Обычно с ней беседовали не в личных кабинетах, а в ее палате. Она сидела на холодном стуле, обтянутом кожзамом и смотрела на врача, которому, как ей показалось, нет никакого дела до сержанта Уокер и ее проблем. 

Он говорил много, быстро и монотонно. Сыпал терминами, из которых знакомым оказался только один. Шизофрения. Если бы даже Уокер что-то и знала – слушать уже не получалось. Ее словно оглушили, вытянули душу, чувства, да блядь, все нахуй вытянули. Осталась одна оболочка с остатками сознания, сквозь звон в ушах улавливающего, что, по заключению врачей, она комиссована без пенсии. Заболевание скорее всего было и раньше, так что не плен стал причиной, приведшей к недееспособности. Пенсия ей не положена, но сможет оформить пособие по инвалидности. Она вроде бы кивала и на негнущихся ногах вышла из кабинета, сжимая подаренную зажигалку. Гравировка «легко раненная» казалась какой-то издевкой.

— У вас больше не будет прежней жизни, — звучал в голове голос врача, — вы должны понимать...

А что понимать? Что у нее — шизофрения? Что она больше никогда не сможет жить без медикаментов? Без посторонней помощи?

Выписка прошла как в тумане. Квартиру, разумеется, давно сдали, а пару коробок барахла хозяин заботливо все-таки хранил в подвале. На несколько дней даже предложил остаться у него в гостевой комнате. Сам — ветеран Вьетнама. Было третье июля, и он активно звал завтра сходить на парад, а салют и с крыши посмотреть можно. Уокер обещала подумать и, взяв полотенце, пошла в душ.

Очухалась она на диване. Старенькие часы показывали около семи утра восьмого июля. Уокер села и осмотрелась. Гостиная все того же приютившего ее ветерана. Почему-то на ней юбка в пол, на запястье зазвенели браслеты. Какое-то, блядь, кольцо на мизинце. Она с отвращением сняла дешевые побрякушки. Восьмое июля... А куда остальные делись? Все, что было прочитано про тот вид шизофрении, что ей диагностировали, совсем не совпадало с тем, что происходило с Уокер. С кухни послышались шум и запахи кофе и бекона. Она недовольно закрутила распущенные волосы в пучок и босиком направилась на шум и запах.

— Эй, — улыбнулся возившийся у плиты дядя Ник (так он просил его называть еще с того дня, как вышло найти квартиру в этом доме). — Как спалось, Мэри? Ты вчера задремала на диване, пока мы смотрели тот фильм, который ты так хвалила, что мне даже стало неудобно тебя будить. А отнести не мог. Сама знаешь: спина ни к черту.

— Фильм? — Уокер плюхнулась за стол. И что вообще с его спиной?

— Ну да, — он улыбнулся, накладывая ей в тарелку ломтики жареного бекона. — «Реальная любовь». Хороший. Моей бы старушке зашел.

Он поставил кружку свежесваренного кофе и немного виновато улыбнулся:

— Знаю, что ты за более здоровое питание, но у меня тут особо нечем разгуляться. Кстати, там с верхнего этажа съезжает жилец, я вчера забыл сказать. Квартирка довольно просторная. Подумаю, что можно сделать с арендной платой, пока ты работу ищешь.

— Спасибо, — растерянно буркнула Уокер и взяла ломтик бекона руками. Такой вилкой можно только сломать.

— Как, кстати, вчера собеседование? Мы так и не обсудили, — дядя Ник сел напротив со своей чашкой кофе. — А то ты как влетела, тут же телевизор включила...

— Собеседование?

— Ну да, ты ходила со своим портфолио в какой-то издательский дом. Иллюстратором что ли?

Уокер ничего не понимала. И ничего не помнила.

— Думаю, мне нужна помощь...

Доктор Эдмундс помог дяде Нику и с его алкоголизмом, и с болезнью Альцгеймера миссис дядя Ник, и снова ему, когда жена умерла.

— Описанная вами симптоматика не соответствует поставленному диагнозу, — он поправил очки. В отличие от госпитальных мозгоправов — этот сидел за столом, не пытался казаться лучшим другом, но почему-то вызывал больше доверия. — Я думаю, что у вас случается локальная амнезия. Эта... Мэри — живет своей жизнью. Даже по собеседованиям ходит.

— Вы говорите так, будто это другой человек, — скептически ухмыльнулась Уокер.

— А что для вас есть «человек»? — Эдмундс отложил записи и пристально посмотрел ей в лицо. — Это тело? Может быть, душа? Сознание? Мисс Уокер, давайте вместе поразмышляем.

— Можно без «мисс». Просто Уокер.

— Хорошо, Уокер. Что для вас есть «человек»?

Она удобнее устроилась на диване и на пару мгновений задумалась.

— При мертвом мозге и аппаратном функционировании органов — это овощ, а не человек.

— То есть, сознание определяет человека?

— Да, для меня — да.

— Тогда, Уокер, Мэри — это другой человек, с которым вы делите одно тело. Хотя у меня есть предположение, что это не совсем другой человек. Это расщепленная надвое личность Мэри Уокер. Вы, основная личность, выходит, что защитник. Я много читал исследований на эту тему, но обычно как раз-таки для основной личности появляются защитники…

— Хотите сказать, что эта Мэри — основная личность, а я заняла ее место? — Уокер тщетно пыталась сложить мозаику.

— Сложно однозначно сказать, — задумчиво произнес Эдмундс. — Но вам нужно попытаться начать с Мэри диалог.

В книжном на Пятидесятой купила несколько скучных книжек про психические расстройства и их природу. Никаким иллюстратором она работать не планировала, а вот получать свою заслуженную пенсию за увечье — пусть и ментальное, — не позволяющее служить дальше, стало делом чести. Ее и всех ее парней. Интересно, их семьям хоть что-то выплатили? История казалась дичайше мутной. И, похоже, Уокер очень вовремя свалила из Соковии: по всем каналам крутили что-то нереальное. Столицу вырвали с корнем злобные роботы. Какой-то сюр. И доктора в госпитале считали, что это у _нее_ шизофрения…

Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности оказалось намного интереснее в изучении, чем Уокер могла предположить. В отличие от шизофрении оно не было чем-то наследственным. И природа его до конца не была изучена. Но что ясно точно: последствия неудачной операции спровоцировали появление другой личности. То есть: служба в вооруженных силах повлекла травму, делающую сержанта Мэри Уокер не только негодной для дальнейшей службы, но и в принципе — имеющей весьма туманные перспективы трудоустройства даже на гражданке.

Офис «Нельсон и Мердок» выглядел именно той дырой, какую можно представить местом работы парочки вчерашних выпускников юрфака. Но ее радушно приняли. Нельсон даже принес растворимого кофе с парой пакетиков сахара из «Сабвея».

— Так, мисс Уокер, — улыбнулся Мердок, слепой, небритый и молодой, — в чем ваш вопрос?

— Вы с госструктурами судились? С армией, например?

— Нет, — неуверенно ответил Нельсон, но спешно добавил: — _еще_ нет!

— А почему вы хотите судиться с армией? — в голосе Мердока слышался неподдельный интерес.

— На службе я получила травму, не позволяющую мне дальше служить по инвалидности. Но меня уверяют, что это не так и пенсия мне не положена. А мне так не кажется. Мне кажется, учитывая специфику, что мой бывший работодатель просто открещивается от той операции, на которую нас послал, что-то здесь не то.

— Вас? Вас много?

— _Было_ восемь. Осталась только я. Но можно попробовать найти одного из свидетелей. Мутант.

От взгляда Уокер не ускользнуло, как Нельсон передернул плечами.

— С привлечением мутантов в качестве свидетелей до сих пор сложновато, — нервно улыбнулся Мердок. — Но, думаю, мы возьмем ваше дело, мисс Уокер. Уж кому, но мне отстаивание положенных выплат по инвалидности — очень важно.

Не сказать, чтобы Уокер верила в успех этих юнцов. Но почему бы не дать им шанса? На кого-то крутого у нее сейчас совершенно не было средств. Попытки устроиться в частные военные организации проваливались. Кому нужен боец, который внезапно может выпасть из реальности, и на его месте окажется восторженная дура, рисующая цветы? И эта долбанная Мэри хоть и появлялась на день-два, но на контакт не шла. Уокер, по рекомендации врача, вела дневник: писала все, что делает, покупает, ест. Записи не прятала: вдруг Мэри их продолжит? Но та молчала. Вечно врубала везде воду: дядя Ник хватался за голову при расчете каждого месяца. В шкафу появлялись идиотские платья, на полке в ванной — баночки и тюбики. А папка с рисунками только пухла. Да, Мэри казалась самостоятельным и взрослым человеком. Но этот человек лучше бы не появлялся.

Пока Нельсон и Мердок изучали все нюансы контракта Уокер, она в Гарлеме нашла парней, которым теоретически может быть нужна ее помощь. Не убивать: так, запугать. Пару раз пальнуть поверх головы, а то, по их словам, кто-то слишком много на себя взял. Ничего сложного. И заплатили хорошо.Тут же на нее вышла еще пара клиентов. Кого-то куда-то сопроводить, чтобы, в случае чего, отразить атаку. Кого-то где-то оглушить и куда-то доставить. Уокер всегда надевала нелепые очки от солнца и худи, чтобы ее лицо не распознали. Заказов было не то чтобы много, но хватало.

Нельсон регулярно слал электронные письма о ходе подачи иска. Дотошный, что пиздец. Долго-муторно, читать скучновато. Дядя Ник иногда приглашал на ужин, и Уокер всегда ходила. Похоже, что Мэри он знал куда лучше. Но и Уокер было о чем с ним поговорить. Пара комиссованных ветеранов всегда найдет общие темы.

— Да знаю я, что ты не скажешь про ту миссию, — отмахнулся в один из таких вечеров он, только-только заварив какого-то хитрого китайского чая. — Думаешь, у нас было иначе? Послали и бросили. Дождь, грязь, и полное непонимание, зачем мы там. А как вернулись — иногда даже ненависть. У меня пара приятелей стали хиппи. Хотя, думаю, из-за девчонок с голыми сиськами и в венках.

— Ну да, — коротко бросила Уокер, беря вафлю. — Тайно, важно. А потом: этого не было. И они — давно не у нас.

— На моем веку такого говна не случалось, — задумчиво отозвался дядя Ник, а Уокер отпила успокаивающего чая.

Судя по дневнику, Мэри присутствовала дней пять. Выписка с карты говорила, что она даже подзаработала. В комментариях к платежам все указывали «удивительные рисунки». Не сказать, чтобы Уокер смирилась, но, посмотрев в холодильник, поняла, что Мэри даже купила немного того, что сама не ест, но что было в списке покупок на столе. Списке, с которым Уокер не успела сходить в магазин. Нет, это не было прямым контактом, но это явно напоминало шаг навстречу. А еще эта Мэри брала камеру, купленную для слежки. Вся карта забита каким-то абстрактным дерьмом: геометрия, тени-хуени. Переборов себя, Уокер скинула все на ноут. И только потом форматнула карту.

Мозгоправ, словно ребенок рождественским утром, радовался всему, что рассказывала Уокер. Он слишком яро вещал про явный прогресс, про то, что Мэри считается с Уокер... Да много про что он говорил.

— Обычно ваше расстройство бывает у тех, кто в детстве подвергался... различным действиям, — док говорил медленно, явно подбирая слова, глаз не опускал. Уокер даже стало интересно, к чему он решил вести. Она же прочитала дохуя и больше книжек про проблемы с идентификацией личности.

— У меня были… сложности в школе, — спокойно ответила Уокер, смотря доктору в глаза. — Смеялись, издевались. Я обычно давала отпор.

— А ваши отношения с отцом, — Эдмондс посмотрел в бумаги, — вы говорили моим коллегам в госпитале, что помните, как ваша мать препятствовала близкому общению с ним, но не помните — почему. В прошлый раз мы с вами обсуждали научные работы... И мне бы хотелось спросить, не совершал ли ваш отец с вами каких-то противоправных действий?

— Не думаю, — твердо ответила она, закидывая ногу на ногу. — У меня были проблемы в школе. Вероятно — и раньше. Но я не помню. Знаете, когда у вас глаза разного цвета — сверстники житья не дают. С отцом мы были друзьями. И я не помню, чтобы он... что-то делал.

— А я вам поверю! — улыбнулся мозгоправ, довольно искренне. — Все-таки считаю, что расщепление личности случилось именно в Соковии. Хотелось бы поговорить с Мэри, конечно. Но, думаю, ее никогда не насиловали и не пытали. Пытали вас, Уокер

Она лишь подперла щеку рукой и с интересом посмотрела на доктора:

— А сможете заключение для моих юристов написать и при необходимости выступить в суде?

— Да, конечно, — у него даже глаза как-то блеснули, что ли.

Уокер чувствовала себя крайне странно: днем она торчала в пыльном офисе у юристов, вместе с ними составляя иск, а с наступлением темноты отправлялась надирать задницы плохим и не очень ребятам. Вероятно, хороших было даже больше, но задаваться вопросами, что хорошо, а что — плохо, не было ни времени, ни желания. Действовать приходилось быстро: напрягал очередной ряженый, решивший причинять добро на ночных улицах. Уокер чуть ли не дыхание его чувствовала у себя на затылке иногда. Его называли Дьяволом Адской кухни, и в основном там он и орудовал. Уокер же стала предпочитать работу от него подальше: Бруклин, Бронкс, Квинс. Даже на другой стороне Гудзона. Оказалось, что это совсем не сложно. Специфические услуги нужны всем и всегда.

Ближе к Дню Святого Патрика Мэри проторчала в теле Уокер около недели, судя по календарю на стене. Снова накупила каких-то шмоток, сходила на педикюр: ногти на ногах теперь были ядовито-розового цвета, и Уокер с раздражением замечала их боковым зрением, пока ходила босиком, в поисках, что еще натворили во время ее отсутствия. Цветы какие-то в вазе. Уокер закатила глаза, собрала волосы в хвост и полезла в телефон в новом чехле с уродским растительным орнаментом. Несколько прослушанных голосовых на почте от Мердока. Блядь! А, нет, вроде бы она ничего не пропустила. Слушания только через месяц или около того.

Первое сообщение пять дней назад:

_Привет, это Мэтт. Мердок, Мэтт Мердок. М-м, я был рад, что мы встретились в продуктовом и ты помогла мне дойти до дома. Хм, знаешь? Я же тут вырос, в Адской кухне, но ослеп в детстве. Спасибо, что описала мне, как сейчас выглядят здания... Правда, спасибо!_

Что за хуйня? Эта Мэри ему, блядь, экскурсии устраивала? Уокер недовольно нажала на второе сообщение от того же дня:

_И да, то, что я ответил — правда. Просто я не те слова подобрал. Я _правда_ не против был бы куда-нибудь сходить вместе, хотя да, конечно, этика... Но твоим делом куда больше занимается Фогги... и вообще, кому какое дело?_

Уокер открыла журнал вызовов. Сразу после первого голосового с ее номера звонили Мердоку и о чем-то болтали около получаса. Пиздец! Еще одно:

_Это был удивительный вечер! Спасибо! Мэри, ты так красочно мне описала набережную! Я не хотел тебя напугать... и прости, если был слишком... настойчив. Перезвони, как сможешь. Пожалуйста._

Уокер тут же нажала на вызов. Гудок, и ответили:

— Привет! Я так рад, что ты набрала! — тараторил Мердок. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. Прости, что пытался поцеловать.

— Что, блядь? Мердок, это Уокер. Вы — мой юрист. И, если не помните, у меня определенные проблемы с личностной идентификацией. К вам приставала Мэри?

— Ой, — Уокер показалось, что Мердок прикрыл пальцем микрофон прежде, чем продолжить. — Я... Я приношу извинения. Я... не разобрался.

— Пиздец! Знаете, Мердок, а я к вам заеду сегодня. Расскажете мне, что там с Мэри обсуждали. В мое отсутствие.

Уокер быстро вырубила воду на кухне и пулей влетела в ванную. Убавила напор и сделала чуть теплее, скинула нелепое платье и полезла под душ. Яростно втирая в волосы шампунь, Уокер ломала голову, что еще могла натворить Мэри. Как минимум, она приставала к Мердоку, а этот молодой и слепой юристишка повелся. Заебись, блядь! Просто прекрасно!

Нельсон виновато пялился на носки ботинок, тогда как Мердок как ни в чем не бывало сжимал свою белую трость, которую Уокер хотелось запихать ему в зад! Слепой, блядь! Он же знал. Знал и воспользовался! Ну ладно, не до конца воспользовался.

— Надеюсь, — улыбнулась Уокер, уходя, — что мне не нужно будет судиться на тему «Похотливый юрист и его клиент с ментальным заболеванием».

Она продолжала искать работу как можно дальше от Дьявола Адской кухни. И работы было достаточно, но все сложнее выходило ускользать от этого долбанного ниндзя. Один раз, как только она закончила доходчиво объяснять одному владельцу небольшого ресторанчика, что он очень сильно не прав, в конце переулка появился нелепый силуэт с рожками. Вышло убежать: не догнал. Почему-то Уокер казалось, что рано или поздно он придет за ней снова, и тогда она не сможет убежать.

Весна в этом году выдалась сухой и теплой. А армия все тянула с ответом по иску, посылая от инстанции к инстанции, от одного начальника к другому, от клерка к клерку. Уокер это почти перестало раздражать. Ее новая жизнь ей почти нравилась. Каждый день казался последним. Уокер и так жила взаймы. Взаймы жизней ее братьев, взаймы жизни Мэри. Док так и не мог до сих пор разобраться, кто первичен: сержант Уокер или Мэри. Уокер считала, что она. А с Мэри знакомы они не были.

Это у нее был иск к Министерству обороны, у нее была оплата коммуналки и это она, Уокер, голосует на выборах. В какой-то момент она поймала себя на том, что оставляет барахло Мэри на тех местах, где оно и было. И если вдруг ее шампунь почти кончился — покупает новый. Уокер хоть и не хотелось, но приходилось быть другом. Так она это видела. Как в учебке, она пыталась кооперироваться с девчонкой на койке внизу... Сейчас же все было понятнее и логичнее, что ли. Да и сама Мэри казалась понятной. Уокер все больше соглашалась с теорией дока, что это ее саму расщепило на две части, а не еще какая-о выдуманная личность поселилась в мозгу.

Как док предположил, с Мэри не случалось ничего плохого, и Уокер реально иногда переживала, что та тут же бросится во все тяжкие, найдет себе какого-нибудь идиотского приятеля, вроде того же Мердока. Нет, и самой Уокер давно нужно было с кем-то потрахаться. Но она боялась. Любой мужчина, решавший к ней прикоснуться в знакомом кабаке, тут же вызвал панические атаки. Уокер потела, столбенела и теряла дар речи. С женщинами была такая же история. Хотя сознание оставалось абсолютно чистым, тело — которое сейчас занимала Уокер, — отторгало любое внешнее вмешательство. Мастурбация тоже не была выходом. Тело словно бы не принадлежало ей: далеко не всегда реагировало так, как Уокер рассчитывала, что отреагирует. И это сильно напрягало.

В следующий раз Мэри появилась снова почти на неделю. Нарисовала кучу картинок с цветами, оставила Мердоку около двадцати сообщений и подстриглась. В квартире опять появилось пиздецки много цветов в вазах. И пиздецки много неотвеченных запросов на хорошо спрятанном телефоне, куда писали ребята из Гарлема, Бруклина, Бронкса, Квинса, которым было, что предложить Уокер. Она выбрала что попроще. Хоть и слишком близко к Адской кухне. Но дел-то минут на пять.

Задание пустяковое: доходчиво объяснить одному человеку, что он охуел. Объяснение нужно было довольно понятное, чтобы без разночтений. Человеком, правда, оказался какой-то священник. Уокер, впрочем, плевать всегда было на подобное плевать. Она засела на крыше напротив выхода из его церкви. Подготовилась: выстрелит чуть поверх головы, спустится по тросу и кинет визитку. Театральненько, но заказчик платит хорошо, так что и выбирает дополнительные опции. Это свободный рынок услуг в свободной стране.

Резкая боль в ноге. Уокер обернулась. Ебанный ряженный Дьявол Адской кухни. Застыл, словно на постер для кинотеатра: свел лопатки, выпятил грудь, вздернул подбородок. Только полной луны за его спиной не хватало. Уокер недовольно зашипела и подняла металлическую херовину, которой в нее запустили.

— Ты делаешь ошибку, Мэри Уокер.

— Мердок?

Чувак в нелепом костюме замер, но тут же еще сильнее выпятил грудь и произнес сильно ниже:

— Нет. И ты должна отступить.

Уокер перевела прицел на него и усмехнулась:

— А то что? Ты мутант? Телепортируешься? Если нет, то в твоих интересах сделать пять шагов вперед, чтобы я тебя рассмотрела.

Она опустила ствол и выстрелила ему около правой ноги.

Ряженый поднял руки сделал пять шагов вперед. Он оказался в круге света. И, блядь, это был ебанный Мердок! Уокер хорошо запомнила и его волевой небритый подбородок, и губы вечно в какой-то полуулыбке. Это был он. Совершенно точно. Ее долбаный типа слепой юрист, плюющий на все этические аспекты работы, оказывается, скакал в красном трико и смешной маске по крышам ночью. Да, Уокер, ты выбрала самого охуенного адвоката из всех возможных!

Мердок не двигался, но словно к чему-то готовился. Явно надеялся на какую-нибудь спасительную хуйню. Но не в смену Уокер, нет. У нее было одно желание: разобраться, что это вообще за дерьмо?

— Подойди, — скомандовала она. — Давай, иначе я прострелю тебе колено.

Он нехотя сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. — Мы здесь вдвоем. Ты знаешь мое имя, а я — твое. Сними-ка маску.

Он мотнул головой. Уокер села и уперлась стволом в его колено:

— Я не очень ясно выражаюсь?

Дьявол Адской кухни стянул маску, и под ней оказался потерянный адвокат Мэтт Мердок, невидящим взглядом сейчас смотревший куда-то в сторону Уокер. Вопросов было намного больше, чем ответов. Может, он был очередным мутантом. Способностями нынче мало кто мог удивить.

Он часто и нервно дышал. Словно нашкодивший школьник, которого застукали на месте. Как-то неловко теребил свою маску, и Уокер в итоге решила перенести миссию на потом: святоша никуда не денется.

— Ну и как доехать до тебя? 

В такси Уокер отшутилась водителю, что они собираются на карнавал в костюмах городских мстителей, и, чтобы Мердок чего не взболтнул, лишь сильнее уперлась ножом ему между ребер. Мердок был очень неглупым, послушно шагал впереди, подняв руки, когда они поднимались к нему.

— Без фокусов, — напомнила Уокер.

— Понял, — обреченно выдохнул Мердок, отпирая квартиру.

Да, жить тут мог разве что слепой: огромная неоновая реклама била в окно без занавесок.

Оказавшись внутри, Мердок немного расслабился. Без разрешения прошел в кухню и кинул маску на стол:

— Будешь что? Я б виски выпил.

— Пей, — отозвалась Уокер. — Мне не стоит.

Он пожал плечами и плеснул себе в стакан. Довольно щедро. И пригубил.

— Не думал, что это ты — Кровавая Мэри, как тебя называют заказчики. С Мэри-то я знаком, и она никого обидеть не смогла бы. Да и собрать винтовку — и разобрать, — тем более.

— Говоришь, словно что-то про это знаешь, — улыбнувшись, Уокер и плюхнулась на высокий барный стул напротив. — Тебе двадцать сколько лет? Размышлять пытаешься как взрослый, а сам яйца к своему же клиенту подкатить пытаешься. И клиент при этом не отдает себе отчет, что творит. Подрасти бы тебе сначала.

Мердок сжал зубы, шумно втянул воздух носом и все-таки отпил еще.

— Вот-вот, — хмыкнула Уокер, не убирая ножа со столешницы. — Так себе реклама услуг молодых юристов. Учитывая, что... как там тебя называют? Сорвиголова — та еще заноза в жопе полиции. Больше проблем, чем помощи.

  
  


Мердок скорее забавлял Уокер. У него смешно белели от злости крылья носа. Он слишком агрессивно пыхтел. Чересчур сильно сжимал ручку турки, пытаясь заварить кофе. Он все делал настолько «слишком», что это невозможно было не заметить. Теперь Уокер понимала, почему Нельсон сразу понравился больше. Не было в нем этой долбанной чертовщинки и нервов, лезших наружу.

От Мердока разило молодостью. Пластичный и сильный, даже когда варил кофе. Сейчас он по пояс стянул свой супергеройский костюм. Выглядел как серфер в длинном гидрике на брегу. Уокер даже где-то поняла Мэри. Нет, Уокер не считала себя лесбиянкой, не считала себя бисексуалкой. Ей всегда казалось, что люди могут быть привлекательными, независимо от их пола. Как Эбби. И как Мердок сейчас.

Неоновый свет падал какими-то полосками, выхватывая то невидящие глаза, то руки с проступающими венами. От кофе Уокер не отказалась. Слишком вкусно пах. Хотелось даже спросить: это на пенсию по инвалидности мистер Мердок обзаводится отличными бразильскими сортами с авторской обжаркой?

— Так что тебе надо? — наконец спросила Уокер, когда перед ней оказалась чашка слишком горячего кофе.

— Я против противозаконных действий, — насупился Мердок и снова отпил из своего стакана. Словно бы задумался — и снова наполнил.

— А жить мне на что, м? Что-то мои юристы больше по крышам в трико скачут, чем пытаются восстановить доброе имя сержанта Мэри Уокер в суде.

— Не надо это мешать, — по-мальчишески обиженно буркнул Мердок.

— Да? — в голос рассмеялась она. — То есть мне нечего жрать, потому что меня наебнуло государство и юристы работают пиздец медленно, а это моя проблема? Это так не работает.

Мердок сейчас чем-то напоминал ее саму несколько жизней назад. В старшей школе. Уокер никогда не была глупой. Ровно и уверенно шла к цели, многое схватывала на лету. Она объективно была лучше многих, но всем в пример ставили совсем других, более сговорчивых и покладистых. Более понятных. Тогда Уокер не разбиралась в этом. Обижалась, злилась, расстраивалась. Но уже в армии те, кого она могла назвать приятелями, все доходчиво объяснили, разложили по полочкам. Она была неудобной и замкнутой. Своеобразной. Мердок сейчас казался ей кем-то с бинарным взглядом на мир: есть черное и белое, правильное и неправильное. И все. Что неудивительно для человека, который в принципе не видит. Какие тона и полутона? Какие оттенки? Вот только с чего он решил, что добро на его стороне, а не на стороне Уокер?

— Что тебе от меня надо? — Мердок вылил в себя все, что было в стакане, смешно поморщился и повернулся к ней.

— Чтобы вы выиграли мой иск, — бесцветно ответила она. — Чтобы Сорвиголова отвязался от меня. Я работаю как могу. Может, ты подскажешь, где деньжат инвалидам можно поднять?

Тягучая и некомфортная тишина. Только где-то внизу проезжают редкие машины. Мердок дышал слишком тихо. А учитывая, что по его взгляду прочитать ничего нельзя, Уокер поинтересовалась:

— А покурить тут можно?

— Открою окно, — меланхолично отозвался Мердок. Уокер пожала плечами и уселась на широченный подоконник, достала старую и мятую пачку, которую таскала с собой на черный день, закурила. Вероятно, это как раз был один из дней, который можно назвать относительно черным. Мердок примостился напротив, обхватил одно колено руками.

— Меня табак иногда успокаивает, — миролюбиво заявила Уокер, выпустив дым после глубокой затяжки.

У нее даже была теория про табак, курение и затяжки. Да вот применить было негде. Сама Уокер никогда не испытывала никотиновой зависимости, но на базах — сплошь и рядом все курят. Посылок с сигаретами ждали больше, чем с письмами из дома.

— Забавно, — усмехнулся Мердок. — Мэри с собой даже успокоительное таскает.

— Что?

— Чуть пульс поднимется — тут же принимает. А ты не знала?

— Я с ней не знакома, — зло выплюнула Уокер. — О чем ты ещё, блядь, молчал?

— Вы разные, — задумчиво бросил Мердок, повернув лицо на улицу. — Мэри такая... милая. Располагает к себе. Очень открытая. Забавно: у нее даже сердце иначе бьется. словно совсем другой человек.

Он улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. Неоновая реклама била прямо в его лицо, но Мердок даже не щурился. Совершенно точно — слепой.

— Она что, тебе нравится? — резко спросила Уокер, не скрывая брезгливость в голосе.

— Да. Да и ты. Но иначе.

— Если у тебя просто две жизни: довольно — пока что, — посредственный юрист и какой-то акробат в нелепом костюме, то я и Мэри — это совершенно разные личности. Это вообще другое.

Мердок согласно кивнул. Ночи еще были холодными, и Уокер нравились эта свежесть и тишина. Мердок склонил голову на бок и молчал. Уокер с удивлением про себя отметила, что не было неловко. Она докурила и, потушив окурок о стену с внешней стороны, убрала его в пачку. Потом выбросит.

— И что дальше? — она глотнула чуть остывшего кофе. Да, Мердок явно умел его готовить. — Мне кажется, ситуация как минимум странная.

— Да. Я не рассчитывал, что моя клиентка окажется наемной... не убийцей, но не знаю... Головорезом?

— А кем, ты думал, я окажусь? Я вот не думала, что слепой католик-отличник в дешевом костюме ночами надирает задницы тем, кого считает плохими людьми. Вот это было внезапно.

— Да не думал я, — отмахнулся Мердок. — Мне ты показалась потерянной, запутавшийся и одинокой. Поэтому мы и взялись за это дело.

— Я думала, вы взялись, потому что я могу заплатить деньгами, — ухмыльнулась Уокер и допила кофе.

— И это тоже.

Отлично, он теперь знал, как Уокер зарабатывает на жизнь, она знала о нем кое-что поинтереснее. Вот только что с этой информацией делать — придумать пока на выходило. Просто до поры до времени держать это в уме? Шантажировать, если понадобится? Шантаж никогда не был методом работы Уокер. Но, вероятно, настал час попробовать и это.

— И как ты это вот все вытворяешь? Я видела пару видосов в сети. Ты же что-то слишком резвый для слепого, — наконец, Уокер задала давно мучивший вопрос.

— Ну, — усмехнулся Мердок и слез с подоконника. — Как летучие мыши.

— Ты типа Бэтмен? Мне казалось, что он неплохо видел и был в принципе богатым.

— Уокер, — серьезно произнес Мердок. — Пообещай, что не будешь заниматься тем, чем занимаешься.

— Схуяли? — прыснула она, смотря на его сведенные на переносице брови. — Ты, блядь, кто мне такой, чтобы мозги делать? Почитать в сети, так ты такой же проблемненький как акробат из Квинса или бруклинский долбоеб с луком. Ты тоже занимаешься сомнительным говном, Мердок. Так что давай оставим все как есть и не будем мешать друг другу. Я не убиваю, так что все хорошо.

Мердок разочарованно цокнул языкам. Уокер убрала сигареты в карман куртки и встала.

— И дружеский совет: одеколон смени. Этот пиздец ядерный. Не очень подходит для ночных скачек по крышам, — усмехнулась она и неспешно направилась в сторону входной двери.

Общение с Мердоком-юристом теперь было крайне неловким. По ощущениям напоминало ситуацию, когда с кем-то по пьяни переспал, а потом надо как-то дальше, например, вместе работать. Мердок больше молчал. А Уокер болтливостью и так никогда не отличалась. Нельсон иногда окидывал их взглядом и немного разочарованно качал головой. Отлично, похоже, решил, что они и правда переспали. После очередного вздоха Нельсона Уокер посмотрела на Мердока. Ну да, смазливый, щетина, правда, на вид колючая. Пластичный. Наверное, трахаться с ним как минимум _интересно_. Мердок, словно прочитав её мысли, вздрогнул и удивленно поднял брови.

Мэри появлялась редко, иногда на пару часов раз в месяц. Док, правда, не мог сказать, хорошо это или плохо. Армия все тянула, и Нельсон даже пару раз довольно крепко выругался при Уокер, когда их попросили прийти еще через месяц. При выборе работы Уокер все-таки решила теперь быть более избирательной. Прежде чем соглашаться, внимательно изучала как заказчика, так и заказ.

Даже ночью было душно. Уокер начинало раздражать нью-йоркское лето. Днем — жара, что хоть из дома не выходи, и с наступлением темноты сильно лучше не становилось. Крыша толком не остыла, противно грела живот. Приходилось часто протирать лоб, при этом стараясь не отнимать глаз от оптического прицела. Похоже, что эти плохиши были очень и очень плохими. Таскали какие-то подозрительные, явно тяжелые коробки из грузовиков на склад. Судя по маркировкам — в коробках могло быть оружие. Много оружия. Уокер считала, что ее так, припугнуть каких-то гангстеров просят, но тут все было очень и очень серьезно. Немного не ее калибр. Вероятно, даже будет иметь смысл сообщить в полицию или еще куда. Внезапно по крыше склада скользнула тень. Долбаный Мердок! Он запустил чем-то в одного из тех, кто наблюдал за ходом разгрузки. Завязалась драка. Блядь, только этого дерьма Уокер и не хватало. Мердок, словно законы физики для него не существуют, скакал по коробкам, наносил удары, как-то уворачивался. Но и отхватывал. Отхватывал он все больше и больше, и один из бугаев достал пистолет. Отлично. Уокер не планировала вступать ни в какой бой, но потянула спусковой крючок. Пушка выпала у мужика из руки, и он начал махать в сторону ее укрытия и что-то орать. Мердок на мгновение тоже отвлекся и тут же получил по голове. Уокер наспех затолкала винтовку в чехол и достала пистолет. Как чуяла, когда утром чистила! Она успела спуститься по пожарной лестнице еще до того, как кто-то успел забежать на крышу по основной. Долбоебы: надо все пути отступления перекрывать. В принципе, она могла скрыться, да вот только Мердок находился в крайне скверном положении, и пропускал все больше и больше ударов. Четверо против двоих. Не так уж и плохо. А дрались плотненько: снова поднявший пистолет мужик не стрелял. В своих, наверное, не хотел попасть.

Уокер выстрелила в асфальт у самых ног мужика с оружием.

— Уходим!

Мердок, хромая, побежал в ее направлении. Она прикрывала. Внезапно раздался выстрел. С крыши. По звуку — не винтовка. Уокер пару раз пальнула туда и начала пятиться.

— Ос... — Мердок не договорил. Уокер полетела куда-то вниз по склону. Еще и винтовка упала сверху.

— Ты как? — за пару прыжков Мёрдок оказался рядом и попытался помочь подняться.

— Заебись, — прошипела Уокер и подняла пистолет.

— У тебя рука разодрана...

— Потом, блядь!

Они выбрались с территории складов, и, вроде бы, за ними уже не бежали. Мердок предложил пойти к нему, потому что это близко и потому что он может наложить швы. Не то чтобы Уокер была против: в больницу идти не хотелось, а разодрала руку знатно, — просто она злилась, что ли, на себя, что теперь и её могут искать те злые мужики.

Вот нахуя? С другой стороны — не бросать же своего юриста? Мердок усадил ее на высокий стул и вытащил аптечку. Умеючи обработал рану и принялся зашивать.

— Твою ж... Прости, — виновато проговорил он. — Я забыл обезболивающие. Себя-то я так шью.

— Забей. И побольнее бывало... И часто ты себя чинишь?

— Более чем, — он хохотнул. — Фогги даже придумал легенду, что я страдаю алкоголизмом и вечно падаю бухой.

— Очень изящно, зато не прикопаешься. А он в курсе про твое хобби?

— Да, недавно узнал. 

Уокер смотрела, как Мердок накладывает последние стежки. Иголка проходила сквозь ее кожу, стягивая края. Обрезав нитку, Мердок, тем не менее не убрал руку с ее плеча. 

— Ты очень напряжена, — он аккуратно провел пальцами вверх, к шее. Уокер дернулась. — Расслабься. Я не сделаю ничего плохого.

Он говорил проникновенным шепотом. У Мердока оказались теплые и чуткие пальцы. Теперь, без иголки в них, — это чувствовалось намного ярче. Они успокаивали. Уокер поняла, что, наверное, ей и самой хочется, чтобы он прикасался к ней, чтобы его дыхание обдавало кожу. Она закрыла глаза. Впервые за очень долгое время чужие прикосновения не вызывали страха или агрессии. Губы у Мердока, оказавшиеся у нее на плече, были наоборот грубыми, жесткими. И высохшая кровь, и щетина корябали кожу. Уокер это даже нравилось. Она подстави ла шею, запустила пальцы Мердоку в волосы. Мокрые. Вроде бы просто пот, не кровь. Запах крови Уокер знала очень хорошо. Пульс повышался, и Мердок это явно чувствовал: он двигался будто в этом же ритме, все настойчивее и настойчивее целуя шею и плечи. Одной рукой залез ей под футболку и прижал к себе. Уокер чувствовала спиной тепло его груди. Другая застыла у пояса штанов, будто в нерешительности, и она подалась бедрами вперед. Мердок шумно выдохнул ей в плечо и нырнул пальцами под белье. Слишком легко заскользили. Наверное, Уокер должно было бы быть стыдно: все-таки обычно как-то не положено так быстро возбуждаться. Но Мердок знал, что делает: действовал крайне уверенно. Можно было и правда подумать, что он читает мысли. Задерживался там, где Уокер хотелось, чтобы он задержался, надавливал, нежно прикусывал кожу на шее, именно тогда, когда Уокер этого хотелось. Он ее к себе еще сильнее и скользнул в нее двумя пальцами, тяжело задышал у самого уха. 

Уокер не могла понять, что больше возбуждает: его дыхание, его напряженный торс, его настойчивые пальцы и крепкая хватка или чуть уловимый запах одеколона. Наверное, все вместе. Низ живота свело спазмом, рука Мердока замерла. Его большой палец опустился на клитор и начал нежно, но настойчиво ласкать. Уокер поняла, что слышит собственный стон. Казалось, будто это все не с ней, не с ее телом. Уокер и забыла, как бывает. Она снова кончила, крепко сжав в себе пальцы Мердока. Обмякнув, Уокер запрокинула голову ему на плечо, так и не открывая глаза. Ей нравилось, что Мердок дышит с ней одновременно: его грудь поднималась тогда, когда она делала вдох, а когда выдыхала — ее шею легко щекотало от его выдоха. Он робко коснулся своими губами ее и аккуратно вытащил руку из белья.

— Спасибо, что помогла, — прошептал он через некоторое время. 

Уокер, так и не открывая глаз, усмехнулась:

— Интересные у тебя методы благодарности, Мердок. Я думала, кофе угостишь и все. И что теперь тебе от меня нужно? 

— Ничего. Ну, если ты сама не хочешь, то и не... Не обязана. Но я бы не отказался, — Мердок уткнулся подбородком ей в плечо. 

— Пошли в душ. Предпочитаю, чтобы от мужчин не воняло. 

Судя по тому, как Мердок держался, он был тем еще бабником, и очередная девчонка, снимающая с него одежду в ванной, — что-то обычное. Рутинное даже. 

— На тебе живые места вообще есть? — Уокер провела пальцами по самому большому белому и выпуклому шраму на животе. 

— Все относительно. Тело — временно, а душа вечна. 

Уокер рассмеялась. От серьезного лица Мердока стало еще смешнее. Он что, правда в это верит? Избивающий ночами людей в смешном костюме юрист, потрахивающий своих клиентов, верит в бессмертие души! Да, к такому жизнь не готовила!

Голый Мердок со стоящим членом выглядел вдвойне нелепо, но держался уверенно, задрав подбородок. 

— Ладно, не о душе я планировала говорить.

Она мягко толкнула его в грудь под душ. Вода струилась по плечам, стекая оранжевыми ручейками. Нужно потом посмотреть, а то, может, и ей его штопать придется.

Уокер стянула футболку и топик, вылезла из штанов и белья и зашла в кабину. Мердок не двигался. Похоже, засранец хотел, чтобы Уокер все сделала сама. Ну, наверное, у него было на то право. Уокер взяла с полки шампунь и выдавила на ладонь. Провела по всей длине, смотря в лицо Мердока. Он поджал губы, но выглядел отстраненно. Уокер усмехнулась. Резким движением схватила его за горло и впечатала в стену душа. Мердок охнул, но ничего не предпринял. Уокер энергично двигала рукой, смотря, как он пытается ловить ртом воздух. Крепко сжала мошонку и вернулась обратно к члену, не отпуская горла. Ладонь скользила легко и быстро, темп наращивать труда не составляло. Мердок схватил руку Уокер на своём горле и сжал. Дернулся бедрами вперед, весь напрягся и кончил. Уокер еще пару раз двинула кистью, медленно убрала ладонь с его шеи. Шустро, даже запястье не успело устать. Мердок дышал глубоко и жадно. Прикрыл глаза.

Уокер смотрела на него и думала, что за отношения у них были с Мэри. Но вряд ли любительница розовых ногтей и цветов, убегающая от поцелуев, решила бы, что немного асфиксии совсем не повредит.

— Ну вот, — усмехнулась Уокер, выбравшись из душа и вытирая волосы, — теперь хоть Нельсон обосновано может качать головой. 

Мердок рассмеялся. Всё-таки Уокер не показалось, что он немного хромает. Сейчас он опирался на раковину и придерживался за бок. На голом теле при ярком свете в ванной гематомы были особенно заметны. А еще — уже почти зажившие царапины и порезы. Мердок обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и, толком не вытираясь, пошлепал прочь.

Хлопнула какая-то дверца на кухне. Звон стекла. Уокер надела халат, висевший на крючке и, завязав пояс, пошла на звук. Мердок, хитро улыбаясь, молча протянул стакан. 

— Я не... 

— Да тут немного. И ты вроде бы и со своим юристом спать не планировала. Так что глоточек виски — это ерунда.

Уокер ухмыльнулась и все-таки попробовала. Внутри обожгло: алкоголь не пила вечность. 

— Останешься на ночь? — не без надежды в голосе спросил Мердок, подняв брови и напоминая какого-то печального и потрепанного кота. 

— Я слишком задолбалась, чтобы добираться до дома, — честно ответила она. — Да и кофе ты хорошо делаешь. Не откажусь утром.


End file.
